


Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop

by mm1005



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, barely a meet cute, katara and sokka are bakers, sokka/zuko if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1005/pseuds/mm1005
Summary: It's as if the baker had gone into Azula's brain and gathered all the information there to cater to Azula's palate. It's the best cupcake she has ever had, and therein lies her problem.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

Ty Lee giggles, prompting Azula to look at her friend who's lounging on her couch, her head in Mai's lap. She's looking at something on her phone, and a second later, she's shoving her phone in Mai's face who frowns for a moment, pulling the phone away to an acceptable reading distance.

Mai reads out loud the text: "Oh you're a lesbian couple? Who's the lawyer and who's the vegan baker?" Mai is clearly confused. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Zuko lifts his head from the other couch where he had been napping. "I think you're supposed to read it with a little more emotion, Mai."

Mai's gaze narrows at him. "Why don't you read it then, Zuzu?"

The use of his old nickname produces the intended result: he scowls. Azula smirks—he's too predictable.

"Fine!" he exclaims, jumping from the couch. He stalks forward to Mai and Ty Lee and grabs the phone, repeating the joke in the highest pitch he can muster with as much intonation he's capable of. Ty Lee laughs, and Azula does too, not because of the joke but because her brother is ridiculous and very, very dramatic.

"That was still not funny," Mai remarks, her expression cool.

"They laughed! It _was_ funny," Zuko mutters, going back to his usual spot.

Mai tuts. "Totally was not."

* * *

It's late afternoon.

Azula tilts her head side to side, dispersing some of the tightness running from her ears to the start of her spine, an unfortunate result of reading pages upon pages on the case she's working on.

She's walking home, earlier than her usual time off from work because it's _Valentine's Day_.

Her nose wrinkles.

Everyone in her office was excited to go, eager to get started on their plans and whatnot. And well, there was nothing she could do when even the higher-ups at the law firm forced everyone to leave early.

It's ridiculous. Azula would have much preferred to get a great start on her current case. Still, she can do that at home.

Currently, she's walking one of her regular routes toward home. By her standards, her apartment is close to her office, quite an advantage since she actually _likes_ going to work.

She bristles when a man brushes past her, clipping her shoulder. The man throws a short glance her way with a half-hearted apology. He's holding a bouquet of flowers, and if Azula didn't have any restraint—if she wasn't a public figure—she would have torn them from his hands, ripped them apart, and thrown all the dead pieces to his face. It's only right.

It's then she realizes that there are more people than normal out on the streets, too many for her liking. She sneers, seeing the color red everywhere—on the streamers, on the shop displays, clothes among others.

Today is the only day she absolutely loathes the color.

There's now a couple walking in her direction, giggling and whispering to each other. The woman is pretty, but the man is seriously average. No, no—he's actually an eyesore next to the woman. She entertains the thought that they likely won't last, and they _shouldn't_ because every woman deserves better.

She walks four more blocks when her thoughts wander. Her night is suddenly free. Maybe there is some fun to be had, seeing as everyone around her intends to do just that. She can call Mai and Ty Lee; perhaps she can ask them out for dinner since she hasn't seen them since last week.

She ponders the idea but eventually recants it. It's Valentine's Day, and Mai and Ty Lee would probably need alone time. They're _obscene_ , often borderline lewd with their affection in public—how much more behind closed doors _today_?

She shudders and forces herself to stop thinking about them.

_Well, there's Zuko._

She's about to text him when she comes across a queue. Eyebrows drawn together, she walks alongside the line of people, wondering if the cause of all this is a new restaurant or something similar. Her surprise is temporary when it's revealed to be a vegan bakeshop. Of course, because of today.

"Hey lady, no skipping lines!" a man yells.

Today is more trying than she anticipated.

Azula turns and sends a glare his way, refusing to cow before this idiot. The man visibly falters as time goes on; it's halfway to a minute before he mutters a quiet apology. She sneers at him.

So, he does have some brain cells.

Her attention is once again pulled to the vegan bakeshop when the queue moves forward. In line with the building that houses it, the facade of the shop is gray and dark red stone. Floor-to-ceiling glass panels lend light to the shop with its front display of various divine-looking bread and pastries. A tempting smell combined of chocolate and baked goods also wafts in the air.

From outside, she eyes the large menu board, eventually spotting: _dark chocolate cupcake with lavender frosting_.

That sounds actually... damn good.

Dark chocolate is a favorite of hers as well as lavender. Combining them sounds brilliant, and she wonders why that hasn't crossed her mind before.

When was the last time she had a cupcake anyway? She eventually remembers—probably at Ty Lee's birthday last year, which means it's been a while.

In all honesty, the cupcakes on the menu all sound amazing, but there's no way she's queueing with all these people. But then her eyes once again meander to the menu. The smell and the tempting appearance of the cupcakes certainly aren't helping, and she deserves something nice today for all this idiocy about a senseless holiday.

Doesn't she deserve something special?

She's giving it serious thought when she receives a text from her brother.

_Zuko (17:25): Please tell me you're coming._

She snorts, waiting for it.

_Zuko (17:26): Fucking hell, get your mind out of the gutter, you perv!_

She's not the one who thought about it. He's laughably predictable. She's about to ask what he meant by the first message when she gets another.

_Dad (17:27): The four of us will be having dinner later at Lee Kwong's. Reservations have been made. Dress nicely, and be there before 7 pm._

Azula grimaces. A family dinner for Valentine's. How… fun. She eyes the shop display once again and the long line before her mind is made up. She'll just have to come back some other time.

* * *

Azula preens on the inside.

It's been almost two weeks since Valentine's, and she has been very busy since which isn't a surprise; it seems like the number of simpletons in Republic City who need a lawyer's help grows rapidly by the day.

Generally, her Fridays are more pleasant compared to the rest of the week, and today is no different. She leaves earlier than usual and even smiles at the lanky doorman of the law firm's building, privately delighting in him visibly faltering.

"Have a good evening, ma'am," he stutters.

She walks with purpose, using the same particular route to the vegan bakeshop. Her steps are quick, and she smiles when she sees the long queue from before is gone.

There's a small bell that chimes above the door when she enters the shop. This time, she's hit by a stronger smell of dark chocolate, and she takes in a deep breath of it. It smells ridiculously good, brightening her mood. A far cry from the building facade, the inside of the shop is painted in shades of blue, and soft pop music is playing from the speakers overhead.

Azula can forgive the music selection since she's in a better mood.

"Hello!" the woman from the counter says. "My name is Katara, the owner of the bakeshop. What can I help you with?"

Azula doesn't need to make sure if the owner is talking to her—she's the only one in here after all since the shop is about to close. The owner appears too perky, her smile too wide and her eyes too bright. From her expression, Azula thinks the lady guzzled three cups of black coffee just this afternoon.

Soon enough, Azula pulls herself from such imaginative musing. She shrugs, eyes set on the pastries before her. "I'll just have a look."

Katara smiles, handing out a tray and tongs for Azula to use. "Sounds great. Let me know if you need any help."

Wordlessly, Azula takes it, proceeding to peruse the selection. She's almost dizzy with excitement as all her senses take in the shop. There are two waist-level glass coolers displaying the sweets including cupcakes and other pastries that needed chilling. There are rows upon rows of different flavors. There's another storage space for the savory bread, cookies, and the like, and there's more than a handful of variants. They all look absolutely appetizing.

She feels like a _child_ with quite an appetite.

"I've seen you before," the owner shares, breaking the silence suddenly.

Azula should have expected her peace would be short-lived. She pauses in her perusal, her joy already waning. Did the woman recognize that she is the daughter of the Republic City state governor?

"You were here a few weeks ago on Valentine's Day. You were looking at the display. Is this your first time in the shop?"

Oh. "It is," she answers shortly.

"I hope you like our food."

Azula shrugs, continuing her earlier activity. She takes a sharp intake of breath when she finally finds the one she's been looking for: _dark chocolate cupcake with lavender frosting._ There has been no other instance when Azula hopes something tastes as good as it looks.

"Hi," she calls out, prompting the woman to come closer. She points to the cupcake, depositing the tray and tongs she's holding on the counter. "Can I get one of those?"

Katara smiles again. "Just one?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want more? They sell out quickly."

"I'll have a taste first."

"Trust me; they're amazing."

Her patience is wearing thin. "I'll have just one for now."

"Are you sure?" Katara quips, her enthusiasm never dwindling.

Having had enough of small talk, Azula rolls her eyes and exclaims sharply, "I'm sure I did not stutter the first nor the last time I said it."

The smile on the owner's face is instantly gone, replaced with a scowl Azula didn't think she's capable of. In silence, the owner gets a cupcake, puts it in a bag, and motions Azula to the register.

Katara moves with an air of serious, almost grave professionalism that was not present prior. The silence has become tense, and now, Azula almost wishes for the volume of the music to be a little louder. Still, she only needs to suffer a little longer for the cupcake. Katara announces the cost of her purchase soon after; Azula hands her a crisp bill, the amount enough for two, a habit that had formed the moment she had been old enough to handle money.

"Here," Katara says, holding a hand out with change.

"No, that's for the shop. Keep it," Azula replies, taking a step to the door, clutching the bag in hand.

"No, no, take it," Katara insists with heat in her eyes. "Just take it."

The customer service is in need of improvement, Azula thinks briefly. She shakes her head, ignoring the owner's protests and walks out of the door. She hurries to her apartment building, her steps almost bouncing on the pavement, and the cupcake is her first order of business when she arrives.

She moans at the first piece. It's incredible, and it doesn't seem like any other vegan cupcake at all. The dark chocolate cupcake is soft, moist and holds well together, and its level of chocolate flavor was just right.

And the frosting! She takes another lick of the frosting, letting out a happy sigh. It's obscene how good the frosting is—just the right amount of sweetness and the right consistency, not too airy that it disappears upon first taste. The lavender complements the dark chocolate so well.

It's sinfully decadent.

It's as if the baker had gone into Azula's brain and gathered all the information there to cater to Azula's palate. It's the best cupcake she has ever had, and therein lies her problem.

* * *

Three days later, Azula takes the same route home again. It's after six so she's not expecting the bakeshop to still be open. She's pleasantly surprised though. A few shops down, she slows her pace until she can safely look into the shop without being seen from inside.

She has to admit she's being a _little_ ridiculous. Yet, she is unsure whether she is still welcome in the bakeshop after that admittedly tense encounter with the owner. Avoiding the owner is the best possible course of action unless she wants a probable public row to be splashed on the front pages of newspapers and the web. The headlines won't even need to be so creative.

' _Governor's Daughter In A Public Spat!'_ would provide enough damage.

Still, Azula knew she had no fault in the exchange—the owner had been too forceful!

She curses, seeing the same shop owner inside, working behind the register again. There's another person in there this time with her—a man who shares the dark color of her skin.

She purses her lips, deciding to come back another day. Seeing Katara preoccupied with the last of the customers, she hurries past the shop without a second glance, continuing her way home.

* * *

"Stop here," Azula says to one of their family drivers a few days later.

It's after work again. They're now parked across the street, in direct view of the shop, but the car is tinted so it's not a problem. She's in _need_ of those cupcakes, and today she's prepared.

"Li, go over there and get me a dozen of the dark chocolate cupcakes with lavender frosting." She hands him a few bills, ensuring a generous tip.

He nods wordlessly. This is why Azula likes the older man; he always does what she says without question even when she had been only a child.

"Don't forget, Li. Make sure you get the right ones."

He leaves, and Azula watches him enter the shop. There are a few people milling about in the shop, but she doesn't see Katara. She almost regrets sending Li inside; she could've been in there now smelling deep, dark chocolate, and maybe she could have tried their other products.

 _I sound obsessed_.

She shakes her head at how bizarre she's acting, but admittedly, she can have tunnel vision on her obsessions.

She loses sight of Li among all the people inside the shop, allowing her to finally relax a little bit. A few minutes pass and Azula sits up straight in the backseat when Li comes out of the shop, holding a huge blue box.

 _Success_.

Li swiftly gets inside the car and passes the box along to Azula. The box is pretty, themed in a similar fashion to the shop; it's made of standard cardboard, but it's pale blue with dark blue trimmings on the sides. There's the shop's name printed on the side along with a simple logo. She likes the clean design, but it's the contents that interest her the most. She opens the box and inhales the luscious smell.

"It smells very chocolate-y," Li comments from the front seat.

"Of course it does," she says dryly. There's a note in the box—a simple, handwritten thanks written in black ink against the white card. "Who wrote this?"

Li meets her eyes in the front view mirror. "I'm not sure. The guy who fixed up the order just grabbed one and put it in there."

If this was Katara's work, it appears her handwriting is big and loopy, a contrast to Azula's own which is thin, small and quite vertical. It matches the—dare she say it—pretty factor of the baked goods; other customers must like it. Azula places the note back inside; she takes a cupcake and passes it to Li who nods gratefully. Then, she takes another one for herself with a muted, happy sigh.

It's as delicious as the first time she tasted it.

"It's very good," Li comments around a mouthful.

Azula hums a noncommittal sound, holding her cupcake up in the afternoon light. She takes her phone out, snaps a picture with the vegan bakeshop in the background, and without thought, posts it on her one and only public social media account.

"Home, please," she requests.

Li finishes his cupcake, and off they go.

* * *

Days later, Azula's already out of the cupcakes.

She had a plan: to limit herself to one cupcake a day, maybe two if she felt like it, but her brother and friends came by to her apartment and had invited themselves to her fridge. By the end of the afternoon, she had none left.

Animals.

It's Saturday, and she's standing at the corner of the street of the bakeshop, quietly thinking under the midafternoon sky. Li is nowhere in sight since the weekends are his days off. And really, what is there to be apprehensive about? So, she might have pissed off the owner somehow, but she's a paying customer who has every right to the cupcakes, and she's a confident, self-assured adult who fears no one.

She has also decided that Katara would be given the benefit of the doubt. Surely, the woman wouldn't pick a fight in her own shop.

Nodding to herself, she enters the shop, breathing a muted sigh of relief when Katara is nowhere in sight. No owner to deal with—quite timely and auspicious.

A few people are browsing about. There's still stock left, especially the bread, and new specials have been written on the boards above the glass displays. There's the same guy behind the counter she saw a few days ago, his only greeting a passing glance and a dull verbal welcome. Azula appreciates it.

This time, she takes her time, looking at the cupcake variants one by one. She'll get another dozen but this time with different flavors. She has most of the dozen picked out when she notices something atypical.

She turns to the guy who hasn't moved an inch from his position. "Excuse me, where's the dark chocolate cupcake with lavender frosting?"

The guy's eyes slide slovenly to the display, eyes roving over the cupcakes. "We're out. I think. Let me check."

He disappears behind a back door without further explanation. Azula rolls her eyes, wondering if they accepted feedback from customers. They truly need it.

He slinks out of the door again a moment later. "Sorry, we're out."

Azula's eyes narrow. "What do you mean 'you're out'?

The guy shrugs. "We're still waiting on our order of lavender. People have been ordering left and right since this chick posted that cupcake online. It was already our bestseller, and with her post, people went completely nuts over it. It's good for business though. But yeah, we're out. I can't help you."

_What?_

Has she inadvertently caused her current situation? She would have laughed if she weren't so ticked off.

The unseen woes of popularity.

"Perhaps there is a way—" She cuts herself off when the backdoor opens.

"Sokka, what did the customer say"—Katara stops mid-walk with a tray of cupcakes, eyes narrowing at Azula—"Oh, it's you." The disdain is obvious in her voice.

Sokka's head tilts to the side, curiosity on his face as he asks Katara, "Do you know her?"

"It's Azula, our social media fan." Katara barely looks in Azula's direction, busying herself with restocking the cupcake display with _other_ cupcakes that don't interest Azula at the moment. "Azula's your name, right?"

Azula reddens at being labeled as someone's _fan_ but forges past her embarrassment, nodding at Katara. "Your brother has updated me of your current predicament." She smirks, regaining her composure. "You're welcome by the way."

Katara rolls her eyes as Sokka laughs at that and moves closer to her. "So you're the governor's kid?"

Azula clears her throat, all her attention on Katara. "About the cupcake—"

"We're out," Katara says curtly, eyes still on the display.

Sokka giggles behind his palm and makes a quiet escape, all the while making wide eyes at Azula and miming being in trouble. Azula subsequently ignores him, briefly thinking his ridiculousness is on par with her brother's.

"Do you know when I can come back for your next batch then?"

"Probably two weeks or more. Lavender isn't easy to order."

Azula frowns. She almost doesn't want to get anything now. Her mind whirls, thinking of _anything_ , to get her hands on those cupcakes.

Making her mind up, she ambles around the bakeshop, surveying for her next order—she might as well since she's already here. There are too many enticing bread and pastries, and she can't choose.

"What do you recommend then, Katara?" she asks, coming to a stop in front of the other woman.

The shock on Katara's face appears and disappears in an instant. She takes a tray, choosing to keep away from Azula behind the counter. "Just one?" she says with cool eyes.

Katara is definitely now mocking her.

Azula sniffs but replies, "I'll have a box of your best." Her tone surprises her as she sounds more amiable than she feels.

"Only cupcakes?" Katara asks pointedly.

Azula shrugs.

Katara takes cupcake after cupcake until Azula is holding a box of twelve variants of cupcakes. Katara had refused the tip again, but Azula, defiant, had snuffed it into the tip jar, leaving an obviously irritated Katara in her wake.

The lady is too prideful.

Azula's almost out the door when she turns back, suddenly _very_ sure Katara had been watching her walk away. "Where do you get the lavender?"

A raised brow. "Why?"

"I'm only curious. Aren't paying customers allowed to know where the food they're paying for is sourced from?" she says in a glib tone.

Katara stares at her longer than necessary before she rolls her eyes. "Whatever. The culinary lavender we use is from Han's Nature Farms in the north. They sell a little of everything. Why? Are you planning to bake some yourself?" It's dripping condescension.

Ignoring Katara's tone, Azula only smirks at her then she's out the door though not before she hears a mutter about herself being absurd and irritating.

* * *

Azula breaths in the crisp air deeply. The sun is shining, it's quiet, and she's lounging next to a wide pool without a care in the world, free from work and all the stress that accompanies it.

At the moment, life is perfect.

She hears footsteps, coaxing her to tilt her sunglasses down only to see her brother making his way to her. He's in loose, black swim trunks, and sun lotion adorns his body in patches while he wears a fishing hat.

What a dork.

He's humming as he walks, and when he nears, he immediately slumps onto the chair next to her, his limbs dangling over the sides. There's nothing subtle about him at all. "What time did you get in?"

"Just after lunch, brother, and you?"

He shrugs. "I slept here last night."

They're at their family home, though _home_ really is a mansion situated by the west sea of Republic City on a sprawling estate with more land than her parents know what to do with. It's where they grew up and where they spend some of their weekends, like today.

A peaceful and beautiful day like this is meant to be treasured, and she does. Her body feels like liquid as she drifts off, her eyes closing. She has almost fallen asleep when Zuko's shuffling and fiddling bring her back to consciousness as he takes out his phone to play some music.

"Don't make it too loud," she warns, inching from his direction in her chair and righting her sunglasses.

"If we play the music that you like, we'd be asleep by now," Zuko replies, sass coloring his tone.

Azula slaps him on the arm, _lightly_.

He yelps, glaring at her. "You know I'm right. You like old people music," he says before his attention is once again on his phone. With soft music playing, he lays his phone on the small outdoor table between them. "Hey Zula, your phone is blowing up."

She sighs.

Peace and quiet _are_ rather hard to find nowadays.

Her phone screen is lighting up intermittently with each notification, almost like an endless stream. Her eyebrows draw together. Who would contact her on her public social media account? The only ones who can are accounts that she follows and those she trusts have all her contact details including her personal number and email.

She reads one.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (16:35): Hey did you order lavender for the shop?!_

Another.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (16:36): Why the hell would you do that?!_

Right. She followed their account when she posted that damn picture.

There is no denying that this is definitely Katara; she really couldn't imagine Sokka being so incensed over lavender. She rolls her eyes, seeing other messages more of the same, Katara's temper being exposed with every message. Azula promptly ignores all of them. She is in no mood to deal with that.

"So who is it? Are you finally dating someone?"

Azula abruptly snorts—that was so far from the truth!

"It's no one, just this annoying person who sells cupcakes. You are also not privy to my private affairs."

Zuko laughs. "I know you haven't dated anyone in forever." She rolls her eyes at him. His face shifts into bemusement a second later. "Why would the baker message you?"

"Why else would they message me, Zuko?" she responds wryly. She puts her phone back on the table. "It's about an order."

Her brother's expression smoothes. "Another order? You sure love those cupcakes."

"I wouldn't have to order if someone didn't eat _five_ cupcakes in one _sitting_."

"They're good!" Zuko defends, sitting up in his lounge chair. "I'm glad you ordered more though."

"You are not eating any more cupcakes," she says pointedly, turning away from him slightly.

Zuko just laughs. "We'll see."

Her brother is definitely going to visit her soon, and she'll just have to be conveniently out of her apartment when he does.

They continue listening to music while Azula enjoys the dimming rays of the sun. One of their helpers checks in on them a quarter of an hour later, bringing them fresh mango juice which they both love—Zuko finishes his in minutes while she takes her time with hers.

After a while, Zuko stands back up and takes measured steps away from the pool. She tenses, knowing what he's about to do.

"Zuko, do not!"

He ignores her, a wide grin on his face. He runs, leaps and splashes into the pool, water flying everywhere as he submerges into the deep.

Sneering, Azula wipes the pool water from her face. Her brother is such a _child_.

* * *

Sunday comes, and she's back at her own apartment, waiting for her dinner to be delivered. She can't cook at all so it's either delivery or getting food from the family home; Azula often decides on the former—it's just more convenient since it doesn't come with badgering from mothers about how their children can't cook.

She's in bed, lounging on her abdomen as she reads some documents on her work tablet. She's too engrossed in it so it takes a quarter of an hour for her to notice the new notifications on her phone. All are from Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop.

Surely, Katara has better things to do than bother her on a Sunday. Weekends should be for unwinding and lazing about, or still working in Azula's case, not irritating strangers to death over something so trivial.

Pushing her tablet to the side, she flips to lie on her back and unlocks her phone, tapping on the most recent message from the bakeshop.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (18:48): Hello? Are you seriously just gonna leave me on read?_

Honestly, Azula has half a mind to do so. She ponders her reply.

_Azula (18:50): Yes?_

She chuckles, sure that it would at least irritate the hell out of Katara.

A chat icon appears on Katara's designated side of the screen, indicating she's typing. It keeps moving and moving and moving.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (18:55): I really don't understand why the hell you would buy lavender for the shop, but now I know why you asked me where to get it. How did you expedite the order by the way? Please tell me you didn't use your name or your connections to get it!_

_Well_. Azula had done just that when she got in touch with Han's Nature Farms. A little namedrop, and it was done. Why not utilize convenience when it's there for the taking?

Katara keeps on typing with seemingly no end soon enough; Azula decides to redirect the conversation.

_Azula (18:57): Why does it matter how I got it? You were lacking culinary lavender, and I delivered. Your problem is solved. Most people would be grateful._

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (19:03): It is important! I don't want any special treatment. So how did you do it?_

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (19:04): And fine, I am grateful, but I want to know why you did it._

_Azula (19:07): It doesn't matter. You have the lavender now. Make use of it. And yes, your gratitude is very apparent._

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (19:09): I could return it!_

Azula scoffs. That's just senseless. It would defeat the reason she bought them in the first place.

_Azula (19:11): You won't, not only would they refuse since it's perishable produce, but you also need it. Don't worry. Everything has already been paid for. Just use it._

Katara doesn't reply to that, and Azula pictures her angry about the fact that Azula made good points. She waits for a few minutes, but there's still no reply.

She starts reading work documents again, and then her food arrives, fully diverting her attention. She opens the door to the delivery guy, glaring at him when his eyes glaze upon seeing her. He looks properly chastised after.

_Men._

The food is hot and delicious, and she catches up on more reading while eating her dinner. The solitude of her apartment is something she wholly appreciates.

When she turns in, she checks her phone again. There are no more messages from disgruntled bakers who have way too much free time on their hands.

_Good._

* * *

Life has been dull these days. Azula uncharacteristically feels tired and uninterested at work. She toys with the idea of another workplace, just to see some change and excitement, but the idea will come to nothing. Her workplace is currently the best law firm in Republic City, and she'll be the youngest partner by next year. She would be a fool to give all of that up; she's in the right place, at the right time.

A few years more and after that: politics. Following in the footsteps of her father.

It's mid-morning, and she's in a meeting about the new clients they're representing. She's looking out the huge glass window, her mind blissfully blank even with the current presenter up front droning on, his voice now an incessant background stream in her ears. Technically, she doesn't need to listen since she already read his slides last night.

Her phone abruptly lights up on the table, and she slides it closer until she can see properly.

She frowns.

Is she cursed? It seems her peace is quite often broken by one vexing bakeshop owner.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (10:18): Do NOT tell me not to worry._

The message oozes indignation.

Her mouth twitches, a smile threatening to form on her face. She's about to reply when she sees the chat icon move again, and this time, she waits patiently, glancing between the presenter and her phone.

She's not kept waiting long.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (10:20): How much did you pay for the lavender? I'll pay for everything you spent on it._

Azula certainly didn't expect that. That isn't the reason she bought the lavender in the first place. Time to be more direct.

_Azula (10:22): How about you pay me in cupcakes?_

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (10:24): Now I get it. Why didn't you just say so instead of being difficult? Fine. A thousand cupcakes by the end of next week. Is that enough?_

A choked sound resonates from her throat.

_Azula (10:26): Do you honestly think I can finish a thousand cupcakes in two weeks at most?_

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (10:28): I don't care. Give them away or something._

_Azula (10:30): I don't want one batch of a thousand cupcakes. There is no way I will finish that much. Divide the batches, and you have yourself a deal. Additionally, cupcakes are best when they're fresh, aren't they? I wouldn't want your good reputation to be spoiled by a misunderstanding._

The chat icon moves again, and Azula lowers her phone to the table. She glances up, suddenly aware that it's deafeningly quiet.

_Right._

They're all now looking at her strangely. Azula can't blame them; this is likely the first time she hasn't given her full attention to the meeting.

"You're not being paid to stare at me. Continue," she orders, enjoying the flinch of the presenter. He nods, jumps right into it as everyone else faces forward to listen.

Except Azula.

Her phone illuminates again, and she can't help her mood lifting.

_Kanna's Vegan Bakeshop (10:35): Fine, whatever. First batch on Saturday afternoon at 1 pm. Do not be late! We'll discuss the details of your weekly order from the bakeshop then. Good day._

Azula smiles, more entertained than she thought she should be.

* * *

She pulls the black cap down her face, squeezing between a few people crowding the reception area of the bakeshop. There's a lot of people, almost reminiscent of Valentine's Day but not as chaotic. Gingerly, she makes her way to the counter, seeing Katara by the register while Sokka packs the cupcake orders.

Katara glimpses her briefly, the neutral set of her mouth shifting into a frown.

She smirks. It's hilarious how much her mere presence affects the shop owner. The other woman pointedly continues to ignore her, refusing to look her way again as she entertains the other customers.

 _Fine_.

Azula only cares about the cupcakes anyway, as long as they're as magical as the time she first tried them.

"Oh hey, it's the special customer—"

Azula shushes Sokka, her eyes screaming: absolutely _not_. "Quiet." She eyes the people around her, a little wary. She's not in the mood to socialize nor take pictures in case someone is brave enough to pester her.

Sokka exaggerates his understanding of her request and goes back to packing the cupcakes. In her periphery, she can see that Katara is looking at her. She meets the woman's eyes for a moment, raising a brow.

Katara scowls and turns away.

Azula loiters in a corner away from the people. She spends her time browsing the shelves, mentally noting more flavors to try. The color pallet of the other flavors are also gorgeous, and she can't help but admire such prettily crafted baked goods. The precision of some designs is downright impressive.

Her phone vibrates in her bag, putting a stop to her idle thoughts, and she sees a text from Zuko, asking where she is.

She replies instantly, asking if he's after the cupcakes.

He sends a funny face icon in reply.

Proven right, she rolls her eyes but texts back she'll be back home soon.

"Here, a box of our dark chocolate cupcakes with lavender frosting." Katara is standing in front of her, holding out a box of said cupcakes in her arms. Behind her, the crowd has thinned considerably that Sokka can manage the register and orders by himself.

"Thank you." She startles when Katara immediately lets go of the box, and panic seizes her for seconds as the box tips over her grasp which results in undignified juggling on Azula's end. When the box finally stills in her hands, she sends Katara a dark look, but Katara merely grins at her, saying, "Enjoy."

She takes a peek into the box—the dark chocolate cupcakes look immaculate, and it fills her with the same glee the first time she saw them.

For it to be more secure, she shifts the box again in her arms, following Katara who is now making her way to the register. Azula asks seriously, "Aren't we supposed to discuss the terms of my cupcakes?"

Katara abruptly laughs, shaking her head at her. "You're ridiculous."

Azula frowns heavily. "I wasn't aware that anything I said was funny. Now, the cupcakes."

Shooing Sokka away, Katara rolls her eyes as she tidies up the register. "Come here next week at this same time, and you'll have your cupcakes."

"What if I want other flavors?"

"Done. Just let me know whatever you want."

Azula smiles, finding the simplistic terms acceptable. "Wonderful. I'll see you then."

Katara lets out a noncommittal sound. "You should probably give me your number." At Azula's dubious look, she adds, "So I can reach you faster for the cupcake order."

It makes sense so Azula acquiesces, and just like that, she's ready to go. She hesitates as Katara meets her eyes, but in time, she nods her farewell to the shop owner, moving to the door.

With her forehead creased, Katara stalls her with: "Hey, thanks for the lavender. Really. How much did you pay for it anyway? The last time I asked them, there was no stock left. I can't imagine it coming off as affordable as it had been before."

"Then you don't want to know."

Before getting in touch with Han's Nature Farms, Azula had checked the prices, concluding it was more expensive than it usually sold for, but it wasn't a problem at all. She deemed that the price was justified. The demand for the lavender outmatched the supply, reflecting the increase. Though, if, in fact, it had been a result of her post on social media and people wanting the same cupcakes, she didn't care to find out.

Her response doesn't fend off Katara—instead, the woman huffs, moving around the counter separating them then leans a hip against it. "Does that mean you'll at least be coming here for months?"

Azula does the quick math in her head. Katara is right, but she doesn't need to know that—she would surely deduce the price if Azula gives her a specific clue. "Perhaps. Who knows? I might be sick of the cupcakes by the month's end then I'll never bother you again."

Judging by Katara's smile, she wants nothing more than just that. Azula rolls her eyes and takes her leave.

* * *

Next Friday, Azula goes to the family home after a late dinner in the office. Her home is quiet with dim lights directing her way from the garage. She knows one of the household help is usually awake even at this time, but her parents are likely asleep since it's a few hours away from midnight. Or maybe they aren't, and they're doing Agni knows what.

She refuses to think about them having _activities._

She's tired and just wants to slide into bed after a warm bath. Her feet carry her up the circular marble staircase silently, set on going straight to her room. She ambles down the long hallway, slowing down when she hears low voices around the corner. The voices become clearer the closer she gets, and she leans against the open doors to one of the rooms dedicated to entertaining guests.

"Hell!" Zuko yells from his resting place on the floor when he notices her. Mai and Ty Lee's heads whip around as Azula wheezes between laughs. "Do not do that! What the fuck!"

Her brother is really so dramatic. There's a grin on her face as she makes her way into the room, leaving her belongings on an ancient console table by the door. "You're so dramatic, Zuzu,"—he glares at her while Mai and Ty Lee snicker—"So, what are you two doing here?"

Ty Lee sends her a confused look from where she's sitting on the dark red couch beside Mai. "Zuko invited us to spend the night. Don't you remember? We talked about it last week. And you're late!"

She shrugs, gracefully sitting down into one of the plush armchairs. "I must have forgotten. I have been _swamped_ at work. Preventing this city from plunging into chaos is so stressful."

Mai rolls her eyes, and her next words are said wryly: "Yes, yes we know you're doing very important work." She grabs the teapot on the table and pours some tea into a cup, offering it to Azula after. Azula nods her thanks as she takes it carefully in her hand.

Zuko laughs, leaning against the couch opposite Mai and Ty Lee. "Though, if there's one thing Azula can't forget these days, it's that bakery she frequents."

Azula ignores him as she takes a sip of the lukewarm tea. How she wished she could just heat the cup with her hands. What a useful skill that would have been.

Ty Lee squeals as she claps her hands. "Oh! Those tasty cupcakes! I'm still thinking about them, you know. Zuko told us you have some sort of weekly order! Which I think is too much, by the way, but you're healthy as a tigerdillo anyway, and you've always had great teeth." Her smile is wide as she rests her chin on her palm. "So, you have another order soon, right?"

Mai smiles as she squeezes Ty Lee's arm softly.

Of course, Zuko would talk. Azula sends her brother an unimpressed look. "Thank you, Zuko, for informing them."

He snorts, smiling. "I didn't know it's supposed to be a secret. You posted it on your public social media page, and you always have cupcakes at your place now. They would have wondered why you have so many sweets every week."

Azula sniffs. "Right. You three do like to help yourselves to my food even though we don't live in the same place anymore." Their University days had found them occupying one house, and it wasn't ideal for Azula to say the least.

"Force of habit," Mai adds with a smirk before the three of them exchange gleeful laughs.

 _Children_. It truly is astonishing that she's the youngest among them.

"Well? Please share your next order,' Ty Lee insists, her expression now akin to what Azula assumes as pleading—she's never sure with Ty Lee.

She ruminates it over for a few seconds. "Well, you're in luck, Ty Lee—I do have another order tomorrow. I can pick it up in the afternoon, and we can share them. If you're still here, that is."

Ty Lee jumps, rounding on Azula then drawing her in for a hug. Azula doesn't resist and just meets Mai and Zuko's amused stares over Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee all but yells into her ear: "I can't wait! I'm so excited!"

Azula extracts herself carefully, digging her spine back into the armchair, building some distance from her friend. "Yes, yes. I know." Ty Lee doesn't have any concept of personal space whatsoever at times.

Ty Lee squeals yet again before jumping back onto the couch beside Mai.

Mai sends a curious look Azula way. "Not that I'm refusing your offer, but what's with you and cupcakes lately? You do have a sweet tooth, but this seems overboard especially for you."

"Mai, they're cupcakes. What harm can they do?" Ty Lee says.

"A lot."

Azula raises her brows, turning to her brother. "Do you think I'm going overboard?"

"A little?" He holds up his thumb and forefinger close together to emphasize the point. "Okay, you _are_ consuming way too many sweets."

Azula scoffs. "You've eaten more of the cupcakes than me in the past week."

His reply is delivered with utmost certainty: "I'm saving you from yourself." Zuko then slides to lie on his abdomen on the carpet, choosing to rest there.

Azula wrinkles her nose in disgust at the act, imagining the accumulated dirt the carpet holds. "A great excuse, brother, but I know you love them as much as I do."

" _Almost_ as much as you do." He suddenly gets up, startling them. "It's honestly like the bakery has a spell on you."

Ty Lee brightens up, her eyes darting to Azula. Azula's immediately wary of the look on her friend's face, concluding it has something to do with what was said. But with Ty Lee's thinking, she could only often guess as to what the other woman has surmised. Yet, Ty Lee doesn't say anything more, merely glancing at her when Azula pretends she's not paying attention.

The tea eventually cools to room temperature which is frankly disgusting. They leave for their respective rooms well after midnight with promises to drive into the city for lunch.

Azula goes through her nighttime routine religiously. She takes off her makeup first because her skin feels icky; afterward, she soaks in a blazing hot tub for a few minutes. Her eyes droop, and that's when she knows it's off to bed.

Her room is plunged into darkness soon after. Now lying on a moderately soft pillow, she checks her phone prior to tucking herself in. There's a fleeting surprise upon seeing a text from an unknown number timestamped an hour ago.

_Unknown number (00:20): Are you coming by the bakeshop tomorrow? - Katara_

Azula's sure she hasn't indicated doing otherwise. It's likely just Katara making sure so she fires off a quick 'yes' and sleeps.

In the morning, her phone is the first thing in her hand, and she sees that Katara had replied to her after she already slept.

_Unknown number (00:45): Don't be late._

She rolls her eyes, quickly making a contact entry in her phone for Katara.

* * *

Azula steps out of the car and slams the door shut. She's confused when a moment later another set of doors shut. Her expression contorts as her three companions come to stand beside her, silently studying the facade of the shop.

"What are you doing?" she asks crisply, observing them.

"We want to see the shop!" Ty Lee exclaims, tapping her fingers together in anticipation as she bounds on her feet, her excitement spilling over.

Azula shakes her head and motions them back to the car. "You don't have to come inside. I'll be in and out in a minute."

Mai raises a brow at her. "We want to see the shop." Her tone suggests finality.

"Yeah, maybe they have other options than cupcakes. It already smells good out here." Zuko doesn't wait, choosing to walk briskly to the door. Mai sends her a beguiled look as she lets Ty Lee pull her forward.

"Of course they have other products than cupcakes. It's a _bakeshop_ ," Azula mutters to herself, eventually following after them.

The smell of the shop doesn't register this time as she enters, too focused on watching her brother and friends. Zuko is at one end of the shop near the bread which isn't surprising—he never gains weight even after continually eating horrendous amounts of carbs unlike the three of them. Mai and Ty Lee are murmuring to each other in the pastry section with Ty Lee leaning against Mai as they take stock of the display. The image would be slightly adorable if Azula hasn't seen it a thousand times.

"Hey, you're a little early," Sokka says from the register. He looks the same as he always did.

Azula approaches him. "I was advised not to be late, and I do like to be punctual." She shrugs, holding onto the edge of the counter. "Anyway, we just finished lunch, and I decided to come here. Is my order ready?"

"Let me just call Katara."

"Why?"

Sokka appears bewildered. "What do you mean 'why'?"

Softly, Azula grumbles, "Why can't you just take care of my order? Surely there's no need to get your sister. She might be busy."

Sokka laughs, faux wiping the corner of his eyes with his knuckles. "Trust me, this is for the best. She needs time away from the ovens sometimes."

He disappears into the same door that she assumes leads to a back room. She hears a yell from the back before silence reigns then Sokka comes out again with a grin. He's opening his mouth to speak—

"Azula! They have everything here! Why did you not bring me here sooner?" Zuko all but yells enthusiastically into her ear, drawing out a wince from her. He has a tray laden with more bread than she could finish in a week which means he will finish it in two days at the least.

In her periphery, Sokka looks back and forth between them, his brows drawing together.

"Isn't that a little too much, brother?" she eyes his tray pointedly.

"Oh!" Sokka exclaims, his face relaxing immediately. She's flummoxed by his relief, but she doesn't dwell on it when he adds: "A brother! I didn't know you had a brother."

Azula glances at him. "Because I haven't mentioned it, but now you do." Her attention is once again fixed on said brother. "Are you sure about all that—"

"Hey! Nice picks Zuko! We have ours!" Ty Lee exclaims in a cheery tone, standing just a bit behind her.

It would be _very_ ideal if people stopped interrupting her.

Ty Lee's carrying _two_ trays which further irks Azula. They have too much food!

"Wonderful choices, Ty Lee," she comments sarcastically. "But have you three forgotten that I'm also here to get cupcakes? We will have far too much food than we can eat." _Safely._

"Anything we don't eat we can just give to the help at home." Zuko shrugs, placing his tray on the counter beside the register. Ty Lee nods, organizing their own order on the counter as well.

Azula sighs. "What do you think?" she asks Mai.

Her friend shrugs, taking one of the trays from Ty Lee's hold. "I can give the leftovers to Tom-Tom."

She should have known better. Mai is useless when faced with her girlfriend's whims.

There is no use arguing. She watches as Sokka introduces himself jovially to her brother and friends. He's currently being a sweet talker, obviously wanting more sales Azula presumes—she respects his efforts.

It takes a while, but the door behind him does open and out comes Katara. Her cheeks are dusted with white powder which Azula automatically assumes is flour, and her thick hair is in its usual ponytail that hangs low on her nape. Her clothes are covered by an apron which accentuates her body shape and highlights her svelte figure.

Azula stills at the turn of her thoughts. They were certainly peculiar.

Katara seems puzzled at the gaggle of them. She stalks far away to the end of the counter carrying a blue box.

Azula follows suit wordlessly. She snarks, "Nice of you to finally show. I came on time as you requested. You have flour on your cheeks, by the way."

Katara immediately lifts her hands to wipe them clean. "Are those your friends?" Katara asks in lieu of a proper reply.

Azula shouldn't really expect any better regarding their customer service. "They are." Azula's attention is on the box so she doesn't see Katara's glance her way.

"They're all good-looking. Anyone of them your boyfriend or girlfriend?" The question is delivered breezily.

If Azula had been drinking water, she would have choked and spat it out. The shamelessness of the question is startling and a little refreshing. Wide eyes turn to Katara before she barks a laugh. " _That_ is the most hilarious and heinous thing I've ever heard. There is nothing to be nosy about. They are my childhood friends, and the man is my brother."

Katara turns once again to the three who are still talking to Sokka while also sneaking glances at Katara and Azula. They weren't even trying to be covert about it. "You and your brother look a lot alike," she finally comments, pushing the box an inch toward Azula.

Azula's fingers lightly touch the sides of the box. She answers in a lofty tone: "Of course since we are siblings. The same goes for you and Sokka."

Katara rolls her eyes. "I know how siblings work. I was making small talk."

"Whatever for?" Azula raises a brow at her.

Katara looks at her in a way that suggests Azula should already know the answer—Azula doesn't like it nor does she try to understand. "You're coming here every weekend; we might as well make it a pleasant experience," Katara clarifies.

"I come in for five minutes then leave. It's a trivial experience at most."

Katara looks at her in disbelief though her lips are curling. "You are something else. Fine then. You have your cupcakes; now you can go."

Azula peers into the clear cutout in the box top, examining the cupcakes. "They look to be your usual standard; we will be enjoying these later. Until next week."

Katara lays a hand on the box before Azula can take it away. "Won't you introduce me to your friends and brother?"

"Why would I do that?" she asks skeptically.

"Isn't that the polite thing to do?"

Azula honestly doesn't see the point of it. It's not like there will be any more social interaction outside of the shop unless—"Is there someone you're interested in among them? I forgot to say my friends are dating each other, and honestly, save yourself the heartache—none of them are that interesting."

Katara shakes her head, but Azula notes the slight tinge of darkness on her cheeks.

Katara is definitely lying.

She leads the way with Katara following on the opposite side of the wooden counter. The four gathered around the register stop their conversation, eyeing them both with more amusement than the circumstances should warrant.

"What?" Azula asks simply.

Her brother coughs. "Nothing."

She is clearly not convinced because Mai adds: "We were just finishing up with paying."

Azula ultimately nods, not at all interested in whatever trivial matter they must have been discussing. "Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee, this is Katara, the owner of the bakeshop along with Sokka."

Katara smiles at them brightly. "I hope you enjoy the food you've purchased. Feel free to come back anytime."

"From the smell alone of the bread, I think we will," Ty Lee replies, her usual smile in place.

"Katara, would you care to share why Azula is coming back for weekly orders? I don't think it's too healthy for her; I'm worried." There is nothing but muted amusement on Mai's face.

Azula glares at her oldest friend.

Katara chuckles, glancing at her for a moment. "Actually, we didn't have a great start, but Azula certainly is quite motivated when she sets her mind on something. Am I right?"

Her brother and friends giggle as if she isn't present for the conversation. She frowns, knowing they will tease her to no end when they learn the events that led to her weekly order.

Her face must show something because a beat later, Katara actually refrains from expounding further, saying she'll have to save it for another time. Zuko and Mai, especially, verbally oppose it, trying to gain information from Katara—it's to no avail.

Azula discerns it's enough interaction for the day. She huddles her friends and Zuko to the door as best as she can with the box she's holding, nodding at Katara and Sokka when they leave.

When she's buckled in the front passenger seat, she pulls out her phone and navigates to her social media page. She's feeling generous. She takes another quick picture of the facade of the store to post, and it earns thousands of likes and hearts or whatever in the first few minutes.

_Katara (14:15): Thanks for stopping by and for bringing your brother and friends._

Her lips quirk at the unexpected gratefulness. Did Katara somehow discern her private thoughts about their customer service?

_Azula (14:17): It wasn't my idea; they wanted to see your bakeshop. Tell me, why didn't you tell my friends and brother about the lavender?_

_Katara (14:20): You didn't look comfortable with me sharing it._

_Azula (14:23): I wasn't. That is quite perceptive of you._

_Katara (14:25): It's one of my talents._

The last reply is rather friendly and teasing in nature. Azula thinks it over for a moment, wondering whether to leave the conversation at that or worse, she might reply with a thumbs up icon. Eventually, she manages:

_Azula (14:29): In addition to baking? You really are talented._

She inwardly cringes while rereading her reply. She didn't mean to sound... flirty.

_Katara (14:32): You're praising me now? But yes, I'm quite all that. Keep the compliments coming, and you might be looking forward to another year of cupcakes._

_Azula (14:35): And now you're just bluffing._

Katara sends her a face icon depicting anger, and she chuckles. Order restored.

* * *

"So what do you think of Katara?" Ty Lee asks later. They're all sitting by the side of the wide pool, donning swimming suits with everything below their knees dipped into the cool water.

Azula hums, a blank look on her face as she looks over to the gardens. "She makes fine cupcakes." The said cupcakes were halfway finished courtesy of her friends and brother.

Leaning back on her palms, Mai raises a brow at her from her left. "That's all?"

"I don't know what you two are trying to insinuate. I barely know the woman."

"She's a great baker. I approve," Zuko quips. "Her brother is really nice and funny too."

Azula is confused. "What would you approve her for?" They all snicker, highlighting how out of the loop she is. "Well?"

"I thought you two were cute, laughing at each other and all that. You don't really do that with other people. She's pretty too," Ty Lee adds suggestively.

Oh brother. Understanding dawns on Azula; the fact that they would think that shouldn't surprise her, but it does.

She doesn't reply but instead chooses to slither into the pool until she's fully submerged into the water. She breaks to the surface once again, slams her hands away against the water, grinning as her friends and brother shriek at the water droplets.

Serves them right.

* * *

It's after lunch, and the atmosphere in the office is idle. She strolls to a glass-paneled boardroom, nodding at each person already there who greets her. The meeting starts when she sits at the head of the table.

She eyes her phone that's resting beside her blank notepad. Having exchanged a couple of boring, civil messages with Katara seemed to invite the other woman to message her more often. At first, it was unwelcome, but Katara was very persistent. Days later, Azula realized that communicating with her does have some benefits.

Half listening to another man speak in the midweek meeting, she waits for her only source of amusement. She watches as her phone lights up, signifying a notification from Katara. The messages are almost expected at this point.

_Katara (13:20): Does this color match with this one?_

There's a picture attached, depicting preliminary samples of what she assumes are new pastry boxes for the shop. Azula frowns, wondering why the hell Katara would feel the need to ask about shop matters she likely shouldn't be privy to.

_Azula (13:22): And you didn't ask your brother—why? I'm sure I mentioned that I have a work meeting._

_Katara (13:23): By how quick you replied, you have time. Sokka and my friends think green looks better but doesn't blue just match with the pink?_

Azula feels her cheeks unexpectedly heat, disliking coming off as _eager_ to Katara.

_Azula (13:25): I might be a little bored here. The others are right; green looks better. Blue and pink is such a common match that it's now pedestrian._

_Katara (13:27): Well, I think blue looks better._

Imagining Katara with her petty tone isn't at all difficult, and she snorts.

_Azula (13:30): By all means, go with blue—I do share your liking for the color. Still, there's just something about that green shade that is easy on the eyes, and it matches the light pink box too._

She doesn't get another reply to that which is for the better since she's now unsure where they are in the meeting. It takes only a few minutes for her to catch up on the discussion, and the meeting continues with her now dutifully listening and giving helpful feedback.

Later, she's walking to her apartment on a different route—this time the one that cuts through a park she frequents for running. It's quiet and a little dark given that the street lamps are the only source of light aside from the stars in this part of the city.

She's right across her apartment building when she receives a notification. There's a short message, and a picture attached with the new box design for the pastries. She's terribly amused that Katara went with green for the lining.

_Azula (18:05): I told you; it looks perfect._

_Katara (18:08): It does, doesn't it? Don't tell my brother I said that._

Smiling, she shakes her head and goes home.

* * *

So the inconsequential messages she now often exchanges with Katara have evolved into _more_ inconsequential messages. She's almost free from work, just organizing her desk for tomorrow when she gets a new message.

There's a picture of food, a bowl of dumplings, rice and vegetables—apparently Katara's dinner for tonight—and she's asking Azula what she's having for her own dinner.

Azula takes a picture of her tidy desk and sends it to Katara.

_Katara (19:10): You're still at work?_

_Azula (19:12): I was about to make a joke about not eating and only working, and I realized that was too on the nose. Yes, but I am about to leave._

_Katara (19:15): What will you do for dinner?_

_Azula (19:17): Take-out. I can't cook to save my life._

_Katara (19:19): I figured from the first moment I saw you._

Azula shook her head at that, her lips curling into a smile. She should be offended, but she's weirdly not.

_Azula (19:21): It's the truth. My mother has been on me for years for not knowing how to cook._

_Katara (19:22): I'm free to teach you whenever._

Azula laughs. Katara doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

_Azula (19:24): I'm telling you—my mother has tried so many times. I just don't take to it. You'll be wasting your time._

_Katara (19:27): The next time we're both free, I'm definitely teaching you how to cook._

_Azula (19:29): If you are somehow successful, you'll have made my mother a very happy woman._

_Katara (19:31): Hey, maybe I will._


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks pass by in a blur.

On one Saturday morning, Azula wakes up well before her alarm clock. She switches it off before it disrupts the comfortable peace she has awoken to. Her eyes blearily open, unsurprised that her room is dark as night due to the thick blinds blocking out the outside world.

Dressing and preparing take no time at all, and she's soon out the door in running clothes. The elevators open to the lobby that's only manned by a singular doorman. He straightens up upon seeing her and bids her a good run. She pulls down her cap slightly, nodding at him.

The run first starts with a walk through the park under the dim sky, the sun nowhere to be seen yet. She picks up pace until she cuts through the park to the city docks, her feet pounding on the pavement, the music in her ears providing motivation in the tranquility of her surroundings.

She loses herself in the routine activity.

Close to an hour later, she's clammy and hot under the light rays of the sun. Satisfied that her feet and legs are quite sore, she walks home, thinking of her plans for today. There's more work to be done, and she'll make sure to finish at least half of it until she meets Zuko for lunch—

"Azula!"

She stops the song playing in her ears, putting a hand up in greeting as Katara waits at the door of the vegan bakeshop, waving her over. What odd timing. She stops a few feet away, aware of the perspiration on her skin.

Katara's wearing a simple light brown short-sleeved shirt tucked into jean shorts, her hair pulled into its usual braid. This time though, her clothes are pristine, yet to be exposed to a day of working in a bakeshop.

"Hey," Katara greets, one hand on the door. "I didn't know you ran. Have you been running all this time by the shop, and we've just never seen you?"

Azula shakes her head, running her fingers through the somewhat damp hair above her left ear. "I usually run back to my apartment through the park. I didn't even realize I was on this street."

"You must have missed the shop," Katara says with a teasing lilt, her eyes bright.

She replies, "Not possible. I come here every week."

Katara just laughs.

Azula still is sometimes thoroughly bewildered when Katara reacts opposite to what she expected. "Why are you laughing?"

Katara giggles further. "I don't know why. You want to guess why?"

Azula adopts an elaborate thinking post with her hand under her chin. "You've let all the sugar go to your head. Should I bring you to the hospital?" Katara's mouth twitches into a smile, a pleasant one. "Have you just arrived?" She tilts her head to the key stuck in the doorknob.

Katara moves until she's leaning on the door. "Yeah, Sokka will be here soon; he spent the night at a friend's place."

Azula hums in response, looking at her friend. In the weeks that passed, she and Katara have regularly corresponded, often about the most inane things. It's a friendship that still surprises her; she never pictured they'd be as close as they are. It's also a friendship that's different from the one she shares with Mai and Ty Lee. She doesn't know how or why or even how to put it into words, but it just is.

Absent-mindedly, she flexes her feet, and the action coaxes Katara's eyes to sweep down her body, finally reminding Azula once again of her current state. She shifts in discomfort. "I'll come by later in the afternoon. I haven't had breakfast, and I need to shower."

Katara's eyes widen, and she abruptly opens the door, disappearing behind it.

Azula raises a brow at the action. Is she supposed to go now? Just when she's about to start making her way home, it opens again, and Katara comes nearer, holding a sizable bag in hand.

"Here, you really need to eat on time," Katara says, her cheeks darker than usual—from the exertion, Azula thinks.

She opens the bag to reveal bread and savory pastries. "Oh."

Katara smiles almost sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I didn't have time to reheat it. I know you probably already want to go home, and you could do that at your place. Just make sure you use a toaster or an oven to preserve the crispness."

Azula hands back the bag. "That's very nice of you, Katara, but I don't have money on me right now."

Katara pushes back against her knuckles. "No, keep it."

Azula does so, frowning at the other woman. "Perhaps I can pay you later?"

Katara lets out a long-suffering sigh. "I'm giving it to you for free, dummy."

Azula's eyebrows draw together. "But why? And I don't appreciate being called a dummy."

Katara rolls her eyes. "Because you're my friend, and I want to give it to you," she adds incredulously.

Her chest warms at the thought, but her brain catches on the latter sentence, and she clears her throat, suddenly feeling hotter, stopping herself from thinking of any other sexual references. She's sure Katara won't appreciate the turn of her thoughts—she, herself, doesn't like it.

Katara seems to realize the double entendre after her, and she flushes noticeably. "I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, maybe next time when you pass by at this time, we can have breakfast or I can show you how to make some breakfast staples. I still owe you those cooking lessons I promised."

And just like that, the awkwardness dissolves. Azula smiles at her, gripping the bag tighter in her hand. "Well then, thank you. You didn't have to do this, and I really think those cooking lessons can wait. I don't want to burn down your kitchen."

Katara laughs. "I think I can manage you."

The comment elicits an instant blush from Azula, and it prickles her; she has never been shy when talking to Katara. She has to go before she makes a fool out of herself. "I'll see you later then?"

A beam is sent her way. Katara takes a step back, saying, "I'll see you later."

Azula nods and watches as Katara makes her way back, waving one last time at Azula before she closes the door to the bakeshop.

* * *

Azula arrives at the bakeshop that afternoon with two hot cups of tea in hand. She nudges her way into the shop, extra careful of the people around her. She spots Sokka at the register and waits for him to have a moment of peace. He hasn't seen her yet so he startles when she finally appears in front of him.

His indignant surprise is replaced instantly by wonder. He points to the paper cups. "Is that for me?" he says, reaching out for the one on the left.

She lightly slaps the offending hand away, and he yelps, his eyebrows rising. "Both cups of tea are actually for me," she says with a straight face.

"Well damn. Two cups of tea? You like it that much?"—he's now sporting a thoughtful look—"I get it though; I, myself, have a soft spot for cactus juice."

"Interesting," she deadpans before her expression levels back into its customary neutrality. "Where's your sister?"

He looks insulted. "No more conversation with me? Fine. I _was_ about to get her."

Azula waits by the register, wondering why her hands are suddenly clammy. Friends give each other gifts, right? That's why Katara gave her breakfast food; Azula is just returning the gesture.

This is not a big deal. It _shouldn't_ be a big deal.

"Whose are those?" Katara asks from behind her.

Azula turns around, her face still a mask. "This one's for you," she says, pushing a cup toward Katara.

Katara sends her a coy smile. "Is this payment for breakfast this morning?"

"Perhaps."

Sokka butts in with: "You saw each other this morning?"

Katara and Azula glance at each other. She nods at Katara, musing Katara would be better at explaining to her own brother—though, there's really _nothing_ to explain.

Katara's eyes meet hers when she says, "Azula was on her morning run, and I saw her when I came to open the shop." She shrugs her shoulders.

Definitely nothing out of the ordinary.

Sokka observes them for a beat with a particular look in his eyes until Katara waves him away. He huffs. "I know where I'm not needed!" At this moment, the front door opens, and he waves at the client, loudly saying, "I'm sure that person will appreciate more!"

"I think he's scaring her," Azula muses, watching the older woman take a step back from Sokka who's chattering.

Katara grins, her eyes fleeting to Azula. "He can handle it. He might not look like it, but my brother's a charmer."

"You're right—he does not look like it at all," she says, finding herself smiling at Katara's ensuing laugh. Katara's clothes have lost the tidiness they had this morning, and she looks more like her usual self. Azula leans against the register, one of the things that are fast becoming familiar with every trip to the shop. "Well then, the cupcakes?"

"Right!"

Azula isn't fazed anymore when Katara suddenly retreats to the back room, the door shutting behind her with a click. She amuses herself as she waits, watching Sokka and the woman who's now _smiling_ at Sokka. The change happened quickly—maybe there is truth to Katara's previous statement.

Sokka guides the woman to the bread section, the picture of a perfect, gallant gentleman—Azula is almost impressed.

"Here it is," Katara announces behind her.

"This box is still impressive in person." She catches herself thinking how mundane their conversation is, but the thought doesn't last as she continues to admire the box, trailing a finger down the green lining on the side. Looking up, she catches sight of Katara who's focusing on the last place she touched on the box. "Is something wrong?"

Katara flushes, muttering, "No." She looks down then grabs the cup of tea on the counter. "Hey, thanks again for this."

"I didn't know what to get, but I hope you like jasmine—it's my favorite."

Katara opens the cup, letting some of the steam out. She blows on the surface of the tea a few times, and when she deems it enough, she takes a sip and lets out a pleased hum. "It's good. Thanks again."

Azula chuckles, ignoring the shyness that she's feeling once again. "Stop thanking me. Once is enough, I assure you."

They're interrupted by Sokka who bumps Katara's hip out of the way of the register, setting the woman's selections on the counter. "Another satisfied customer," he says, sending the woman a smile. The woman giggles, having eyes only for Sokka. Katara and Azula's eyes meet, trying to keep a lid on their mirth.

In the five minutes they stand near Sokka and the woman, the woman doesn't even glance into either of their directions. Azula is mystified at the unseen power Sokka seems to hold over the woman.

When Sokka returns to them from escorting the woman out, he boasts, "She said she'll come back soon."

"That was actually admirable. Your sales talk is good," Azula notes, nodding at Sokka.

"Told you," Katara retorts.

Sokka grabs onto the reply. "You complimented me to Azula?" He coos affectionately to his sister who pushes him away.

The corners of Azula's mouth lift, as she is now a spectator to the bickering siblings. After a few minutes, they appear to remember that they are not alone, and they immediately straighten themselves, their faces still coated in leftover light-heartedness.

Azula clears her throat. "I better go. I've taken up much of your time already." She lays a hand atop the box. "Until next week, Katara."

"Wait!" Katara blurts. Azula and Sokka look at her. "Your tea—it's probably lukewarm now. Do you want to reheat it?"

Azula takes hold of the paper cup, discerning that Katara is right. "It's fine. I can do that at home."

"I insist."

Sokka coughs and quips, "She wants you to see the backdoor." Katara slaps his shoulder, prompting him to say, "You might as well reheat your tea, Azula, or else I suffered a slap from my rude sister for nothing."

"In that case, I might actually just leave." She grins at Katara who merely says, "Come to the back?"

Azula finally agrees. She leaves her box of cupcakes with Sokka who mutters something too low for her to hear before he takes the box away, presumably to store it properly.

With both cups in her hands, Katara motions for her to come around the long counter, and Azula does as told, suddenly a bit eager to see something new about the bakeshop.

The backroom is actually a kitchen which is almost similar in size to the main area. Azula smothers her surprise at the workers who pause in what they're doing to glance at her for a moment. She has never seen these people before in all her time here.

The kitchen is impressive. There are stainless steel chillers and freezers against one wall, and on the opposite side are two industrial-sized stove-top ovens with overhead exhaust pipes. On the far corner, there are two vertical ovens, and there's also a line of steel carts of varying heights.

There's also the delightful, albeit, stronger smell of dark chocolate that Azula is enamored with.

Katara introduces her to the staff one-by-one, and Azula compliments them in turn, exchanging pleasantry with them. Katara shows her around, explaining some of the mechanics in the kitchen, and what they do, what the daily schedule is like. Azula does her best to follow though Katara explains it simply which greatly benefits her.

"I've never seen your staff before," she whispers, standing a foot beside Katara in front of one of the stoves.

"That's because you've never been behind here before," Katara retorts amusedly.

"Right. Silly me," she replies dryly.

Katara glances at her. "Sokka and I often operate the area outside, the register, talking to people—Sokka more so, especially when I'm needed here. Though we both come up with ideas for the cupcakes, and the staff and I make it happen."

"You make it sound so effortless," Azula notes, watching the tea in the pot Katara has set on the stove.

"The result of me and Sokka growing up in our family," Katara says thoughtfully, getting a faraway look on her face. "The shop was founded by our grandmother, Kanna; she had been baking ever since she could. Every weekend, Sokka and I would go to her house and bake with her, just learning and spending time with her. Those are some of my favorite memories ever. I loved her very much, still do. When she passed, our father gave us the bakeshop. Somehow, he never took to baking as we did."

"I wondered who Kanna is. Your grandmother seems like a wonderful woman," she regards. "Though I'm surprised to learn Sokka also bakes. I don't think either of you has mentioned it before."

Katara shakes her head, smiling. "He likes the boring, business aspect of the bakeshop. He's a great baker though—he approaches it as a science; at home, he makes things you never would have thought of."

"It sounds to me that you're both very talented. No wonder the bakeshop is quite popular." Azula observes as Katara lowers the temperature on the stove, bringing the tea to a simmer before she shuts it off.

"That's thanks to you," Katara replies, grabbing two ceramic mugs from a nearby rack and setting them on a working table near the stove. "Get that, won't you?"

Hands firmly on the handles of the pot, Azula follows dutifully. She sets it on the table. "Those were just a few pictures. I might have helped a little, but your shop was already doing more than fine. Trust me, your reviews online are glowing."

Katara blushes while pouring the tea. "I've stopped reading reviews. I react strongly to them. I had a bad review before, and I _might_ have typed three paragraphs in reply. Sokka made me delete it because I, apparently, came off as extremely rude. I also apologized."

Azula laughs. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Now I'm glad I didn't write you a scathing review when we first met. I was closely tempted to do so."

"And I would have ignored Sokka's advice and absolutely would have replied with some colorful insults here and there." She grins, a sly look on her face. "You were a real bitch the first time we met. I thought you were annoying."

Azula scoffs even while accepting the cup from Katara. "I thought _you_ were the annoying one. I don't appreciate it when people I don't know pester me."

Katara rolls her eyes, cupping the ceramic mug in her hands. "I figured, dummy. I'm kinda stunned we became friends actually."

"I told you not to call me that, and also, you probably mean _kind-of_ friends. You should feel honored."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I _know_ that I'm funny," she replies haughtily.

Katara chuckles. "You're so full of it, but it actually suits you." She then blows on her tea to help it cool, prompting Azula to do the same on her own a few times.

Azula raises a brow. "That was an excellent backhanded compliment. I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not."

"It was a compliment." Katara finally takes a sip of her tea, prompting Azula to do the same. Katara sighs happily. "That's perfect now that it's hot."

"It is though I can take it hotter," Azula says absentmindedly.

Katara grins. "I'm sure you could."

* * *

It's close to her usual dinner time, and Azula opens the door to her apartment to complete darkness. She fumbles with the cupcake box, eventually settling it on the console table in the foyer before she switches a few lights on and closes the door.

"Fuck!" she yells when she comes upon Mai lying on one of the couches in the living room, snickering to herself.

"You should have seen yourself. It was amazing, easily one of the best moments of my life," Mai manages between her chuckles.

She marches over to her friend. "I've told you many times not to do this!" She flops onto another sparkling clean cream-colored couch. "It's so comforting to know my oldest friend revels in my misery," she says sarcastically, blocking her eyes with her right forearm.

"Sometimes, I think you and Zuko can't be more different then one of you will do something that reminds me of the other. Case in point, you're being dramatic."

Azula sneers, "I'm being dramatic?" She sat up, eyes accusing. "How did you get in anyway? I threw away your key copy a few months ago, and you told me you never had any other!"

Mai shrugs, resting her head on her palm as she turned sideways. "I lied."

Azula tilts her head back until it touches the chair. "Mai, you have to give me all of your keys to my apartment. When I say all, I mean _all."_

"You were never particular about me having a key before. It's pointless for you to throw them away anyway; I can always just pick the lock."

Azula sighs. "I can always have electric locks installed that would only respond to my fingerprints. Let's see how you would like that."

"What's the problem?" Mai drawls. "At least someone could easily get in if anything terrible happens to you here."

"The most that can happen here is for you to startle me to death."

Mai chuckles. "The drama of it all. I've always thought you would make an excellent actress."

Azula ignores her, having heard that line from Mai a million times already. She runs her fingers through her hair, ruffling it a bit. "Where's Ty Lee?"

"Buying takeout from the restaurant around the corner."

Azula stands then makes her way to the kitchen, downing a glass of water. She moves to her bedroom, grabbing her belongings, and yelling, "I don't remember inviting you two here for dinner!"

Azula walks into the adjoined closet room to her bedroom, quickly changing out of her clothes into more comfortable ones. She takes her time, taking off her makeup and washing her face. After brushing her teeth, she finds Mai lying in her bed with her eyes closed and her breathing even.

Azula leaves her be, walking out to find the cupcakes. She takes it to the kitchen, setting it down in plain sight on the solid surface countertop. She's given up on keeping the cupcakes away from her friends and brother, and with her weekly supply, there is more than enough for sharing.

There's a knock on the door, and she opens it to find Ty Lee and Zuko on the other side bearing food bags.

"You're here too?" she mutters to her brother who shrugs and doesn't wait for an invitation to come inside. Azula closes the door behind her, watching Zuko and Ty Lee move about in the kitchen.

"Where's Mai?" Ty Lee asks as she takes out a container.

"Dead," Azula replies casually. Zuko chokes on a laugh as he transfers the food onto clean plates and bowls stacked in a corner.

Ty Lee glares at her, its severity a rare feat in itself. Azula struggles to stifle her laugh, saying, "Your girlfriend's alive, but she's asleep, I think."

"Aww, poor baby," Ty Lee mutters to herself. "I must have worked her out too hard."

Her stomach churns, but Azula smirks as the tips of Zuko's ears redden in an instant beneath some locks of hair. He doesn't face them, opting to continue getting the food ready.

Azula sets the dining table that she often uses mostly for work, rather choosing to eat her meals at the desk in her study instead. Afterward, she goes into her room and, with a hand on Mai's shoulder, shakes her friend hard until Mai's awake, slapping her hand away.

"Dinner," Azula says plainly, leaving once again.

Mai ambles into the dining room when the three of them are already seated. Azula smiles at the disgruntled look on her friend's face but doesn't comment on it. When Mai spots Zuko, she tells Ty Lee, "Oh, I didn't know this was to be a party."

Zuko scowls before he takes a chopstick-full of food. Ty Lee had decided on Northern Water Tribe cuisine from a common favorite restaurant. Their current spread was mostly of seafood, and Ty Lee had been thoughtful too, ordering each of their favorite kinds of tea to complement the food.

Azula isn't all that hungry, having eaten earlier on. Along with the tea they drank, Katara had supplied her with bread and pastries, and they had a pleasant time sitting and talking in Katara and Sokka's office, a small and cozy room just beyond the kitchen that had been tastefully decorated with warm colors with a touch of Water Tribe decorations.

Ty Lee eventually begins a conversation, asking after their respective days. Mai and Ty Lee had mostly spent their day at their apartment, lazing about before they thought to bother Azula; Ty Lee had messaged Zuko on the way over.

"Azula and I had lunch together," Zuko says, looking up from his plate. "I then went home because mom wanted my help with something."

"Arts and crafts again?" Azula says glibly. Mai shoots her a tight-lipped smile.

"No," Zuko answers _too_ quickly. "Anyway, I helped mom with the lights in the garden."

"Oh!" Ty Lee replied excitably. "Was it one of those fairy lights that look so pretty at night?"

Zuko nods. "Something like that, yes. I'm sleeping at home later so we can turn them on and see." He nudges Azula beside him with an elbow. "She wants you to come too."

Azula sighs. "I'll think about it." She then takes a sip of her tea.

"I know you want to see them too," Zuko says. "Anyway, I saw the cupcakes in the kitchen. How were Sokka and Katara this afternoon?"

Mai raises a brow. "Ah, so that's where you went. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, you shouldn't. You know I have a weekly order."

Mai contradicts her with: "Are you sure that's all?"

"Mai!" Ty Lee says to her girlfriend "Don't be so nosy. Azula will tell us when she's ready, right, Azula?"

Azula tuts, sneaking a glance at Zuko who was barely paying attention to the conversation, focused as he is on his food. "I don't even know what you mean."

The unplanned dinner continues into the night, and Azula's apartment is filled with laughter and warmth. Close to nine in the evening, Zuko warns them he'll be leaving soon and looks pointedly in Azula's direction.

She agrees after more pestering from him, deciding to bring the few cupcakes left in case any of the help wants them.

They arrive to little fanfare at home. Azula leads the way as Zuko follows, the cupcake box in his arms. They cross the stone walkway, and they're almost to one of the doors leading inside to the main kitchen when their mother says, "Azula? Zuko?"

Azula squints, wondering why their mother's sitting in the dark like a vagrant. She's alone, sitting on one of the contemporary wooden chairs in the large patio. Her mother tells them to come closer, and Azula is engulfed in a hug before she knows it. "I haven't seen you in a week, dear child!"

Azula allows the hug, her arms coming to rest around her mother's back for a second. "I'm busy, mom."

"You always are, but know your father and I are always proud of you. I wish you and your brother would come home more often."

"Yes, I know. I try when I can." She really does, but twenty-something years under her parents' roof had been rough for her and Zuko—from their dumb rivalry as kids, her father's electoral fraud scandal which was turned around by the best lawyer in the whole country, and feeling like she was always doing something wrong in her mother's eyes.

Zuko hands her the box as he goes in for a quick hug with their mother, having already seen Ursa in the afternoon.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Azula asks, perturbed.

"The lights!" Ursa exclaims. "Xi, turn it on!"

From a distance, Xi, presumably, yells his affirmative in the darkness, and a beat later, the garden is bathed in warm yellow and white lights. It's pretty, and it lends a sort of homeliness to the garden at night. The three of them admire it in silence for the next minutes.

Their mother is the first to turn in, and she leaves them with kisses on their cheeks.

"It's pretty," Zuko says. Azula nods, content in the quiet. "So… about Katara, are you—"

She sighs, feeling suddenly very tired. "Don't tell me you actually believe Mai and Ty Lee's conspiracies. I'm sure Katara doesn't like women that way."

"How are you sure?"

"What?"

Zuko leans closer. "Have you asked her?"

"No. Why would I ask? That's rude."

"Come on, Azula. You clearly like her. Go for it. She already has my approval. Someone also told me she likes you."

Azula laughs, sure her brother is joking. "Who? Mai and Ty Lee?"

"Just someone," Zuko replies strictly. "Come on. She's perfect for you."

Katara is nice, certainly nicer to her than Azula thought she warranted, but Zuko's suggestions are utter nonsense. Azula chuckles at him, standing up. "Brother, you need some sleep. The night is getting to you." Grabbing the box, she stands up and makes her way to the house.

* * *

A recent development has been made—her mother knows about the bakeshop. Azula had awoken this morning to a household that was raving about the cupcakes, and somehow, it had made its way to her mother's ears.

She's looking out the car window sullenly, her chin resting on her palm. She really doesn't have to be here; she's an adult that should have choices and free will, but it's safer to accompany them. She won't allow her mother to tell embarrassing stories about her to Katara and Sokka.

Their mother is beside her while Zuko sits up front in the passenger seat beside one of their mother's drivers.

"They're closed on Sundays," she says rather convincingly out of the blue.

Zuko peeks at her from the gap between the front seats. "No, they're not. They're closed on Mondays. Sokka told me, and I remember the sign on the door, Azula."

Well, that's a first. "I didn't know you and Sokka are talking."

Zuko shrugs. "He's nice. We follow each other on social media."

Ursa leans forward. "Who's Sokka?"

"Just a friend, mom," he replies.

Azula glances in her periphery—their mother is intrigued. She, herself, doesn't care about Zuko's other friends or his social life unless it directly affects her.

Zuko is the first one out of the car when they arrive right in front of the shop. Azula lazily opens her door, staring up at the bakeshop doors with a mix of hesitation and awkwardness. The car idles away as they enter the shop, the same chocolate smell wafting in the air. It instantly comforts Azula.

"Hey," Katara says from the counter. There's no one in the shop at the moment which doubles the uneasiness Azula feels.

"Did you get my message?" Azula asks, her volume low.

Katara nods. "I did." Her eyes fleet to Zuko and their mom who were wandering the shop with Zuko pointing out all the tasty things to Ursa. "You look like her."

"I guess," Azula answers, shrugging. She turns again to her brother and mother, their trays rapidly brimming with food now. She faces Katara once again, taking in her appearance this time, then she frowns. "You don't have your usual braid."

Katara's cheeks flush. "Yeah, no. I thought it would be better for my hair to be loose and free today, and there are fewer people today than normal."

"It suits you," she replies off-handedly, briefly wondering _why_ Katara would change her hair today of all days. Her mother and brother come closer, and she turns to them—missing the way Katara's cheeks have darkened further. Her eyes land on her brother, and then she realizes: Katara must like her brother.

That's why Katara asked about Zuko and her friends the first time they were all here. She was gauging the person she was interested in.

The realization is very disconcerting, suddenly sprouting a ball of knots in her stomach, but this just confirms her guess that Katara is straight. Her eyes meet Katara's, wondering if she should ask, but refrains when Katara smiles at her. Almost involuntarily, she smiles back.

Ignoring her private discomfort, she introduces her mother to Katara, closely watching Zuko and Katara saying hello to each other. There's nothing unusual about their simple hellos, but Azula is sure Katara smiled a little wider at Zuko.

"Azula, how did you meet this wonderful young lady?" her mother asks, pulling her out of her thoughts. To Katara, she says, "I'm glad you and Azula are friends. She and Zuko need more of them actually."

Azula and Zuko exchange embarrassed looks. "Mai and Ty Lee are more than enough, mom, but I am glad to have met Katara and her brother too. They are good people," she ventures as Katara gazes at her, and she meets her gaze. She's unexpectedly hyper-aware that Katara's eyes are brimming with… something—she's not sure what.

"Oh," her mother says gently, putting a hand just above her heart. Zuko is wearing a subtle smirk, looking at Azula.

"What is it?" Azula asks sharply.

Her mother shakes her head, roping Katara into a conversation and asking for a tour around the bakeshop. Katara agrees bashfully, leaving Azula and Zuko standing around in the main area as they move inward to the kitchens.

"I wonder where Sokka is," Azula wonders out loud while leaning against the counter. She mutters to herself, "Katara doesn't expect us to deal with their customers, does she?"

"He's at a friend's place. They're trying to fix a car," Zuko replies, running a hand through his hair.

"How do you know that?" she asks suspiciously. "Did Katara tell you that?"

Zuko sends her a strange look. "Uh, no. Sokka and I talk, remember."

"I'm still surprised you didn't tell me prior that you're friendly with Sokka."

"It's nothing," he says, pulling out his phone to show her that he and Sokka follow each other on social media.

"Are you friends with Katara too?" she asks, taking the phone from his grasp to look.

Zuko pulls the phone back too swiftly for her liking. "No, why?"

Silence.

She takes in a breath. "She likes you," Azula announces to him. "I think she has a crush on you. That's why she changed her hair today because I told her we were coming."

He stares at her in apparent horror. "What?" Zuko laughs. "There is no way she likes me. She barely knows me!"

"It's a crush, Zuko. It's senseless. Remember, I had a crush on idiotic Chan when we were kids, and now I exclusively date women these days. Crushes can be befuddling."

Zuko groans, coming to stand before her, his arms in the air. "Open your eyes, Azula. She likes you!"

He's so dramatic—he's acting like _she's_ the one in the wrong.

"How can you tell?" she snaps, crossing her arms.

"Because of the way she looks at you—it's different—and somehow, it's a stronger look than the last time? I don't know what I'm trying to say, but I'm sure she likes you."

She raises a brow at him, disbelieving. "And I don't know why I'm even going along with this because your insinuations are untrue!"

"Because you like her too, you idiot." There is a big grin on Zuko's face as if her social ineptness is the funniest thing in the world. It really isn't. "I want you to be happy, and you clearly are whenever you're here."

"Do I look like I'm happy to you?" she retorts.

Zuko opens his mouth, and whatever he was about to say isn't known because that's the exact moment that Katara and their mother come back to the main area, the kitchen door slowly closing behind them. Her mother is still raving about the shop, promising to order for parties and banquets in the future as they come closer.

Katara is sporting a bashful look, likely overwhelmed with their mother's presence. Azula doesn't blame her. Katara briefly glances at her, the corner of her lips further lifting.

Her mood eases.

"Now you do," Zuko annoyingly whispers in her ear.

Frustratingly, it takes her a second to understand what he meant. She sends him a dark look, her smile replaced with a frown.

* * *

_Azula (17:51): I hope my mother didn't overwhelm you._

_Katara (17:53): She was great! She was very enthusiastic about the kitchen though she said hers was better. I think she was happy. Remember when I said I would make her happy?_

Azula snorts to herself, imagining it.

_Azula (17:55): She can be imposing like that, and I do remember. You still have to teach me to cook, and then she'll be happier._

_Katara (17:58): Will she cry if you learn how to cook?_

_Azula (18:01): Ugh, please no._

Her phone suddenly rings, irritating her for a moment. She should've known. The habit started a few days ago; Katara likes suddenly calling her with no notice whatsoever, even at work. Truly an annoying thorn on her side.

"What?" she answers.

"Hello to you too, grumpy," Katara says gleefully.

Azula rolls her eyes then remembers Katara can't see her. "You know I don't like it when you call without first messaging me."

"Why? Do you still have to practice your hello beforehand?" Katara laughs at her own joke.

"Your humor astounds me, Katara," she replies, getting comfortable on her bed. "Perhaps in addition to being a baker, you can moonlight as a comedian."

"Now, who's being funny now? You're such a dork."

"Only you could say that," she remarks with thinly-disguised mirth.

The line becomes quiet.

Azula instantly frowns, staring up at the ceiling. She can still hear Katara breathing on the other line; she wonders what the other woman is thinking. She's about to ask if she's alright when Katara finally says, "Only me?" There is a softness in her voice that Azula hasn't heard before, and she's unsure what to make of it—all she knows is the moment feels heavy.

"Only you," she replies, still uncertain, and it's disconcerting how it's almost a confession.

The moment feels suddenly stifling. Her heart's pace is steadily increasing, and she only wishes for Katara to say something.

Katara hums on the other end of the phone. "I'm glad."

* * *

Azula is not _that_ obtuse in social interaction like Mai often implies. She is fully aware something has changed between her and Katara since that moment on the phone. Afterward, they had carried on the conversation like nothing substantial had happened. It had been a fun call, and Azula had missed her friend the second they ended it, a full hour later after it started.

That's when she knew that Zuko and her friends were right—she is nursing a crush on her friend which is _bad_.

The first time she unexpectedly makes a new friend and now she's crushing on them. Now that she's aware of it, every little reaction she has toward Katara seems amplified to her senses. The way her hand darts to her phone when she receives a new text, hoping that it's Katara. The way her heart beats faster when she hears the ringtone she had assigned for her. The way, in the last week, she has taken the route passing by the bakery twice, trying to glimpse her.

Crushing on someone is akin to madness, she decides. It makes you do things you normally would not do.

Contributing to her unease is the suspicion that Katara is straight and crushing on her brother.

The next weekend when she's due to get her order, she stalls at the door of the bakeshop, just taking her time. She takes a breath, steeling herself to see Katara. It's only Katara, her friend, that she is crushing on. She tells herself it isn't a big deal as she makes it out to be.

"What are you doing?"

Azula jolts, turning around to see Sokka and a couple of other people behind him. Just like that, her composure has been shattered.

"The door's always open, well, but not when we're closed. Anyway, you get what I mean," Sokka adds, motioning for her to go inside. Seemingly remembering he's not alone, he says, "These are my friends, Toph and Aang. Guys, this is Azula."

"Sugar Queen's Azula?" the woman she deems as Toph says. Toph holds out a hand, and Azula shakes it in greeting, wondering who the hell is Sugar Queen. Toph hums, abruptly grasping her given hand in both of hers.

Azula pulls away, but the other woman's grip is strong. "What is she doing?" she demands from Sokka.

"Just you wait," he replies with a smile.

"You better just go along with it," Aang says.

That doesn't assuage her at all.

"Your hand is tough, but the skin is soft," Toph says, her face in concentration. "Sugar Queen picked a good one. Can I touch your face too?"

"No," Azula answers flatly, now thoroughly bewildered and very opposed to someone touching her face with questionable hands.

Toph smiles a small smile, her eyes shining in the light. "I like you," she says before pushing her way to the shop. Before going inside, Aang also shakes her hand, giving it a good squeeze.

"Don't even ask," Sokka says.

Azula follows him into the shop. While there are a handful of customers milling about, Katara is currently preoccupied, conversing with their friends. Azula catches her wandering gaze, and she lifts a hand in greeting. Is it just her or is Katara's ensuing beam… different? Though she is sure there is something different now—her hands feel really sweaty at the sight of Katara.

Oh, how she _hates_ having a crush.

Katara waves her over, murmurs a quiet, "Hey," and introduces her once again to Toph and Aang.

Toph interrupts her, saying, "Save your breath, Sugar Queen. We've already met outside; Sokka introduced us."

That clears things up as to who Sugar Queen is.

While Azula is content to listen to their conversation; Katara keeps glancing at her periodically as if making sure she's fine. It's quite… sweet, she decides. But she also notices that Aang keeps looking at Katara, hanging onto her every word. It's almost pathetic how smitten he looks, and she would have found it amusing if it didn't bother her. She hopes she doesn't look as pathetic as him when she looks at Katara—she can't be _that_ obvious.

Eventually, Toph draws her into the conversation. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I have an order to retrieve."

Toph puffs a breath. "That's boring. That's it?"

"Yes?" She's not sure what Toph's asking.

"Whatever. Come on, Aang, let's leave them alone. We can ask Sokka to feed us some food."

Rooted in his spot, Aang protests, "I'll stay with Katara. I have to ask her something—"

"Do it later!" Toph grabs his arm, pulling him away and muttering to his ear.

For such a small woman, Toph is deceptively strong. Azula clears her throat, facing Katara. "Your friends are quite different from mine, especially Toph."

Katara notes the hint of amusement in her voice, smiling. "She is."

"She called me Sugar Queen's Azula. Is that a joke I should be aware of?" Azula asks casually.

Katara immediately flushes, and Azula's heart gives a heavy thud in her chest—she knows then that her crush is actually _very_ serious. Katara looks away, whispering, "I'll tell you some other time." Without another word, she disappears into the backdoor and reappears not a minute later. "Alright, no cupcakes like you said. This is the best I could come up with so you better love it."

Azula fights the blush threatening to bloom on her cheeks at the word _love_. What is she? A pubescent child?

"Are you okay?" Katara asks, her voice brimming with concern.

Azula concludes her face must be doing something so she relaxes her mouth into a tight-lipped smile and deflects, "I'm sure they're great." She peeks into the box through the cutout with the clear plastic. "I like that you put danish swirls. I'm a fan of those. And the croissants; they look quite flaky."

Her words sound so humdrum to her own ears, but she foregoes letting her features twist lest she worries Katara again.

Katara has clearly brightened at the approval Azula had doled out. "I thought you would. I put some focaccia for your mom; she seemed to love it the last time you were here."

"I'll make sure to pass—"

"Hey, Katara," Aang interrupts, causing Azula to glare daggers at the younger man for interrupting her; he hasn't noticed though, only having eyes for Katara again. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me later."

Katara grimaces, a look that lets Azula know the other woman has heard this a few times before. "Aang"—she starts quietly, chancing a look at Azula, and Azula quickly diverts her gaze, pretending to look outside the shop—"I've told you; I don't like you that way. I only think of you as a brother. I'm sorry."

It's said with such genuine sincerity and obvious care that Azula knows for sure Katara is a better person than her. Azula would have had a few cutting words or, at her worst, would have dumped some cupcakes on the bald guy's head and smeared it around.

Aang looks absolutely crestfallen. Sokka comes to the rescue, and from his timing, Azula's sure he must have already known this would happen. "Come on, buddy."

She and Katara watch as Sokka and Toph bring a forlorn Aang to the backroom, leaving Katara and Azula alone. A customer comes to the register, and Azula waits as Katara takes care of the order.

When Katara is free again, Azula shifts nearer to her, saying, "You were very nice to him, nicer than I would have been."

"He's my friend, but I don't like him like that." Katara rests her elbow on the glass panel of the display, staring straight at her. "Besides, I like someone else."

The opportunity has presented itself, and Azula is brave enough now to ask. "It's not my brother, is it? Because he dates men more than he does women—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katara asks, her eyes lit up in alarm.

"You thought my brother and friends were good-looking. You changed your hair," Azula retorts, instantly realizing how dumb she sounds, but she treads on. "You wanted to impress him. Remember the day he and our mother were here?"

Katara looks at her in plain disbelief before she bursts into laughter, tears rising to the corner of her eyes. When her laughs subside, she exclaims, "I wanted to impress your mother!"

The reply offsets her bleak mood, and she almost wants to facepalm in realization. Of course, because her mother is a very important person. "Oh. Yes, you're right. Mom is the wife of the governor so, naturally, you would want to impress her. Good move. What was I thinking?" she mutters the latter to herself rhetorically.

Azula doesn't understand why Katara appears further exasperated. Yes, Azula had been dense, but she understands now. Katara groans and Azula's brain decides to hang onto the sound, looping it in her ears. This is not the time to think dirty thoughts about her friend.

"Azula," Katara says seriously. "I like you. I wanted to impress your mother so she'll think I'm a good fit for _you_."

Oh. _Oh_.

"She told me she thought I was," Katara adds with a small smile on her face.

Azula's jaw drops in shock. "She—what?" Then her brain seems to catch up on what was said prior. "You like me?" she echoes rather stupidly. This development is—it's—amazing.

She feels overwhelmed over the knowledge that Katara likes her and that her mother _knows._ Her mother never said anything which, in itself, is a first since she often likes to poke into her children's private affairs. Katara's face shifts to a downcast expression, and she realizes her response must have seemed poor to Katara.

"I like you too," she quickly breathes, her tone laced with certainty, and her heart slows to a steady beat in relief.

All of a sudden, Katara is leaning across the counter, looking softly expectant, and Azula heeds the pull, meeting her halfway, their lips pressing softly for their first kiss. It's almost poetic how it happens right where they first met, and it's so cliche, akin to all the stories that Ty Lee had loved reading out loud to her and Mai back when they were teenagers, but it doesn't matter—not when this kiss feels like the first of a million special things.

Katara snakes a hand behind her head, her fingers gently cupping her nape before she pulls her in. Azula leans closer, tipping over the counter. Their lips push and pull, and Azula dimly remembers they're in a public place, but the thought disappears when Katara's tongue seeks her own. She parts her lips, her want spiking—

"Excuse me," a firm voice says, causing them to rip away from each other. Katara's face has a deep flush to it, and Azula imagines hers must rival it. She scoots away from the front of the register, an old lady immediately taking her place and setting her handpicked baked goods on the counter.

It takes a while for her face to calm from the shame of being caught like an uncontrollable teenager; she reddens again when she realizes there are still a couple of people browsing in the shop. Losing control like that isn't like her at all.

Fortunately, the old lady doesn't say anything more, merely waiting for Katara to finish then she leaves. Azula watches her go, refusing to look in Katara's direction. When she feels comfortable enough, she finally does so, catching Katara's gaze.

"So, that happened," Katara says, her voice dripping with hesitancy.

Azula's insides freeze for a moment, wondering if Katara regrets it now. They can still go back to friendship. They haven't gone further yet to wholly destroy it, and Azula will rid herself of such feelings if needed. "Are you having second thoughts?" She hates the way her voice shakes halfway, hates how vulnerable she is at the moment.

"Are you?" Katara's voice has evened to a neutral tone, her face a mask that throws Azula off. Katara always wears her emotions for everyone to see.

This is serious.

It's so discerning, so unlike her, that Azula decides on the truth. "No." She leans her hands on the counter. "In fact, I think a second kiss would be ideal."

It's startling how she feels braver than she thinks she is.

A smile breaks out on Katara's face, unhurried and true.

Another kiss, and it's as pleasurable as the last one. Katara's lips are soft, and she kisses with a passion that matches her personality. Her hands are on either side of Azula's neck, drawing her in closer and closer and closer. Katara's hands thread through her short locks, and when it tightens there, Azula pulls herself away but stays within inches from her.

"I'm afraid kissing in public like a starved teenager won't be ideal for my image." She cringes inwardly right after, knowing she has thoroughly killed the mood. She takes a peek at Katara, apprehensive, but Katara's eyes scream only mirth.

"Why don't we take this somewhere private then?"

It's safe to say Azula has blushed more times this afternoon than her entire life.

* * *

Two weeks pass with her spending most of the weekends at the bakeshop. It's not something she had envisioned for herself—who knew she would end up here of all places in her free time?

She lets Katara dictate the direction and pace of the relationship because she's just all too glad about the recent development. She doesn't really know what she's doing—all she knows is she likes having time with the other woman, and fortunately, Katara wants the same with her.

Spending a lot of time with Katara also means she hasn't seen her brother and friends in two weeks which doesn't bother her. Katara is a much more _enjoyable_ companion.

This afternoon, Katara is whipping up something in the kitchen; she had invited Azula to help and had said something about lemon cupcakes and lavender, a rather interesting combination in Azula's opinion.

Azula had agreed only because it's Katara, and because Katara had posed it as a challenge.

"Shouldn't I be compensated as your test subject," she says with a smirk, sitting on a work stool. Katara—who's standing across the steel table laden with bowls, cups, and the like—pauses in mixing the batter. She raises a brow at Azula as she circles the table with Azula watching her every move with anticipation.

"Does a kiss work for you?" Katara suggests as she comes into the space between Azula's legs.

It should be alarming how thrilled she feels when Katara is within reach, but she doesn't care, not when Katara is so close.

"It depends on the kiss," Azula replies seriously.

Katara giggles and darts in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"More," Azula proclaims as Katara puts a few inches between them though still in proximity.

"Later," Katara promises, nudging Azula. "Now, get off your lazy butt and come help me."

Azula scoffs but follows Katara anyway. She stands beside the other woman, watching carefully what she's doing. There's baking ingredients placed on the table, a couple of lemons, and some lavender for the frosting. There's also a digital weighing scale, a large industrial mixer at the ready, and a few handy tools like spatulas and whisks.

"How do you decide what should go inside?" she asks as Katara pours a teaspoon of vanilla into the mixing bowl.

"Practice," she says. "It helps that I've been doing this all my life. I make a base recipe then I do at least three trials, tweaking the recipe along the way and figuring out what's missing or what's too much."

Azula's eyebrows draw together. "It really is like a science."

Katara nods, now picking up some lemons. "Here, zest these. Make sure not to reach the white part; we don't want those because they're plain bitter."

Azula asks for a demonstration of how to zest, tilting her head when Katara finishes. "That seems manageable."

"You can do it, smartypants." Katara flashes her a grin, bumping her hip with her own.

An hour later, Azula's watching the oven alone, glancing periodically at the clock. She eases only when Katara finally comes in from the front of the shop, and Azula is thankful that all was well in the kitchen while she was away.

She thinks Katara wouldn't ever agree to a proper first date had something happened to her precious kitchen while Azula had been left in charge.

It's about time to remove the cupcakes from the oven, and she does so, her heat-resistant mittens in place. A few minutes later, Katara has them on a wire rack to rest after Azula had to ask what that meant exactly.

The frosting had been made while the cupcakes were baking, and all they have to do is pipe them on top. Although, they have to wait for the cupcakes to completely cool before they can get a start on it.

She's sitting on the same stool from before, just staring at the cupcakes as if that would make the whole cooling down process faster. "Is there any other way to help them cool?" she asks Katara.

Wordlessly, Katara drapes herself across Azula's back, her front pressing just right into Azula's body. The touch is very welcome. "Not really, but maybe I can distract you while we wait," Katara whispers right into her ear, and the proximity and sound send a shiver down Azula's spine.

Azula whines when Katara takes her right earlobe into a warm, wet mouth. Is this even allowed in the kitchen everything should be clean? There must be health and safety precautions they should abide by. Still, the pleasure prevails—she tilts her head to the side, giving easier access to Katara who now has both hands lightly running down the sides of Azula's waist.

It's heavenly, enough so to make her disregard that they're in a commercial kitchen. She turns around, captures Katara's lips as her hands find purchase on the other woman's waist, squeezing tightly. All they need is a flat surface where they can—

The door to their right abruptly slams open, startling them both apart.

In the doorway, a smirking Sokka is standing there… along with Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee who all looked quite undignified with their mouths hanging open.

Azula recovers first, standing up from her seat. "What are _you_ doing here?" she says rudely as she pats her hair down, trying to regain some decorum.

"We were worried!" Zuko exclaims, pushing his way past Mai and Ty Lee. His flair for dramatics is apparent. "We haven't seen you for weeks, and you haven't answered your phone the whole day. I was ready to call mom!"

"She looks fine—more than fine, actually. Were you two just kissing?" Mai asks, a sly look on her face.

Mai is only teasing because it is very apparent that she and Katara were just kissing from their faces. She and Katara chance a glance at each other; Katara's expression is easy to read, and Azula nods.

"Oh my!" Ty Lee squeals. "They even talk to each other through their eyes! How adorable!"

Azula clenches her teeth. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes Katara and I were kissing. Can you leave now?"

Katara slaps her arm and rubs it to soothe when Azula quietly yelps. Her hand rises to Azula's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It's fine. Your friends and brother can stay. More test subjects for the cupcakes," Katara murmurs the latter to her.

Ty Lee does the predictable, pulling Katara toward her for _girl talk_ while Mai slips to her side. "So, you're fully domesticated now."

"It's just cupcakes, Mai," she defends, busying herself with arranging the now room-temperature cupcakes in perfect rows on the wire rack.

Mai smiles. "The next thing you know Katara's already moving to your apartment and taking half of your closet space. Anyway, I think it's good for you. You look happy." She frowns then. "Don't tell Ty Lee I said that. She thinks I'm soft as a pillow as it is."

Azula's mouth twists. "I propose the next time we say anything remotely sentimental to one another be at your wedding."

"Deal."

In the next minutes, Katara has everyone present gather in a circle around the huge table, three piping bags filled with frosting divided among them. They pair up as couples leaving Zuko and Sokka to pair up though they don't appear to mind.

Katara and Sokka guide them through it, and it's a fun activity that Azula is glad her friends and brother are present for. She _did_ miss their ugly faces.

The lemon and lavender cupcakes are weirdly a hit. Azula thought their flavors would clash, but the lemon taste is subtle enough, never overpowering the sweetness of lavender. She relays her thoughts to Katara.

Katara shrugs. "It's good, but I think it needs a little more salt to round out the flavor."

Sokka chimes in with: "And more vanilla next time."

Even though the professional bakers think it's just a little above average, it's clear Azula and the others don't think the same, as evidenced by Ty Lee and Zuko each holding a box of the cupcakes when they're about to leave.

"I don't want to go," Azula says, leaning on the doorpost, holding onto Katara's left hand.

Katara smiles, clutching her hand tighter. "I don't want you to go either, but I don't think they would leave without you."

"They only ever come to my apartment for food," she explains. "Next time, tell your brother not to let them into the shop."

"Honestly, I think he's scared of Mai," Katara replies, giggling.

"I assure you. Mai's not that scary."

At that point, Mai and Zuko grumble loudly about them taking too long. It takes a threat from Katara to refuse their patronage at the bakeshop for them to shut up.

Azula finally leaves after another kiss that Zuko teases her about mercilessly in the car. She's privately thankful Mai had chosen to bring her car and wasn't present for this.

"We were right," Zuko says smugly. "I knew she liked you! She kept giving you the eyes!"

"The eyes?" she snorts. "Did Ty Lee teach you that?"

"She did, in fact. I'm telling you, Ty Lee knows a lot about women."

"Don't let Mai hear you say that."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Honestly, you and Katara look really good together. You were radiant in there. I can't wait for mom to know."

Azula rolls her eyes. If their mother didn't know already, Zuko would be the first one to tell her. "She already knows."

Zuko's eyes widen. "Really?"

"She figured it out. A mother's sense, if you will."

He grins. "I bet she likes Katara."

"She does apparently."

"I told you she's perfect for you."

He was right. "Save the pleasantries for our wedding," Azula jokes, the idea giving her a buzz before she brushes it aside. Too early.

Zuko laughs. "Don't let mom hear you say that. You'll be married in a week!"

* * *

Azula brings her work tablet to the bakeshop after lunch with Zuko one Saturday afternoon. Katara greets her with a sweet kiss, explaining Azula will have to entertain herself while she and Sokka deal with a bunch of tourists coming over as part of their scheduled tour.

Azula patiently waits, getting some work done in the siblings' office. She has read and edited four documents in less than an hour, and it's a productive day, but it's still boring and not what she envisioned for herself for most of the afternoon.

She's not being nosy, but she does find a stack of _Thank You_ notes on the desk, the ones the siblings put in every order of pastries.

When Sokka comes to check on her on orders from Katara, she asks, "Do you two write these?"

"Katara does. She hates it when I do it. My handwriting is apparently not pretty enough," he says, placing a plate of fresh croissants and a cup of tea for her on the table. He looks at the table, saying, "She'll need to write more soon. Her stack is getting low."

Katara finally comes into the office an hour later, looking hurried, multiple hair strands sticking out from her braid. "I'm sorry I took so long," she says before laying a kiss atop Azula's hair then flopping beside her on the couch, grabbing onto Azula's right arm. "There were so many of them, but most of them were nice. I'm pretty sure we're closing early today because they cleaned out the store."

"That's great to hear. Does that also mean more time for me now?"

Katara laughs, nodding. "Were you bored as hell here, baby?"

Azula grins at her. "I was; I missed you. I got enough work done here that I'm now free for tomorrow. I made these too." She passes the notes to Katara.

It takes a moment for Katara to register the notes in her hand. "You made our 'Thank You' notes?"

"You have to know I was not snooping around your table. I merely glanced at the stack and wondered what it was, and I was running out of things to do. I tried to imitate your handwriting, but yours is—"

Katara has cut her off with a long, sweet kiss before initiating a side hug, whispering into Azula's shoulder, "I think I love you."

It's said so simply, but it still manages to have Azula's breath caught in her throat. There is only one reply to that. "I think I love you too."

It's almost unbelievable that she has someone who she wholly loves and who wholly loves her back. She never thought she would find it so soon, that it would feel so easy to just fall in love, but she knows she never stood a chance against Katara's charms.

Azula lightly touches Katara's fingertips, grazing them with her own. She trails her fingers down the middle of Katara's palm, coaxing a pleased whine from Katara. Azula savors it, continuing with her path until she's just below Katara's wrist then she trails it back up again.

"That feels so good," Katara murmurs to her shoulder.

Azula shifts in her seat, adjusting their positions so her other arm wraps around Katara's shoulders. She presses her cheek to Katara's hair.

"You've paid for the lavender," she tells Katara.

Katara lifts her head from her shoulder, gazing at her. "Is this because I said 'I love you'?

Azula chuckles. "No, of course not."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost five months."

Katara's gaze doesn't falter. "What does this mean?"

"I don't take food from you anymore every week, but I'll obviously still come here."

Katara sinks back into her side again, folding her legs beneath her. "Because you love me."

"Because I love you," she echoes.

"I want you to bother me all the time," Katara says adorably. The statement is a throwback to their meeting after Azula had bought the lavender.

Azula has never understood the reference of people melting at someone's words, but she does now. Katara's look and statement are enough to keep her here on this couch for a long, long time. She smiles at Katara. "You can count on it."

Katara catches her wandering hand, interlacing their fingers together. She shakes her head. "Five months? That means the lavender was super expensive!"

Azula smiles, her other hand running up and down Katara's arm. "It was worth it, probably the best thing I've ever paid for."

Katara laughs into her shoulder, the sound delighting Azula immensely. "Baby, have I told you your mouth is super sexy?"

Her cheeks instantly redden. It's just unfair how Katara can unsettle her like this. "Perhaps you can show me."

Katara is so much closer than before, and Azula welcomes her weight as she settles on top of her. "Gladly."

Katara is a solid weight above her. Azula looks at her in heavy silence, just staring at her features, from her darkening eyes to her full lips. Her thumb swipes at Katara's lips, eager to touch.

She's beautiful.

Azula tilts her head up, her lips so close to Katara's, and Katara closes in. The kiss starts slow and chaste though Azula's hands seem to have a mind of their own as they snake up Katara's back. She savors Katara's taste as her hands catch on her clothes, tugging at it. Katara doesn't hesitate, and in one swift pull, she's left in nothing but a bra.

Azula takes her time, running her knuckles from Katara's shoulders, down the middle of her chest. Her skin is so soft, and her breaths sound so sweet to Azula's ears. She cups Katara's waist with both hands, just lightly grazing Katara's sides. She drops her lips to Katara's neck, sucking and nipping at the junction of neck and shoulder, her hands coming flush against Katara's belly, her thumbs moving back and forth against the soft skin. Her lips trail lower, just above where Katara's heart is. Katara moans, watching her through lidded eyes, and she seizes Azula's lips again, her hand tight in Azula's hair, as she starts grinding on Azula's thigh. "Here," she breathes out, wrapping a hand around Azula's wrist and directing it to lower.

Her shorts are damp.

"Here? In your office?" Azula asks dumbly. It wasn't supposed to get out of hand this fast.

"Yes," Katara replies roughly, and Azula can't help but obey.

* * *

It's… nice to have everyone here in her apartment even though she figures the mess would take some time to fix in the morning. Her apartment's already nowhere in its pristine state before everyone arrived. She'll make her brother and friends help tomorrow, she decides.

Toph and Aang are now quite accustomed to her friends and brother while Sokka has gotten along with them swimmingly from the start.

They're all playing a card game that Aang brought, and Azula is irked after a game lost to Sokka. Azula forgets all about it though when Katara cheers her up with a kiss in the kitchen to some of their friend's amusement.

Open space apartments do have some downsides.

"Keep it family-friendly, you two," Toph yells from the living room.

It garners the opposite effect since it just makes Katara only kiss her harder until both Zuko and Sokka are groaning their misfortune.

Azula ignores them; Katara has definitely pulled her out of her funk, and she lets Katara pull her back to where their friends are.

Before starting another round, Mai says to her across the table, "Hey Azula. Remember that joke Ty Lee had on her phone months ago?"

"Mai," Ty Lee says, a warning in her tone.

Azula meets Mai's eyes. "Yes, I do remember. Why?"

"What joke?" Aang asks from his seat next to Toph.

"Yeah, I wanna hear it," Toph adds.

"Me too!" Sokka exclaims.

Katara catches her eyes with a puzzled expression.

Azula whispers to her, "Just go along with it."

Mai smiles, her hand already dipping into Ty Lee's bag for her phone. "I think Zuko should read it."

Zuko quickly agrees and stands from his seat beside Sokka, all eyes on him. With Ty Lee's phone in hand, he reads the joke out loud: "Oh you're a lesbian couple? Who's the lawyer and who's the vegan baker?"

The group bursts into laughter. Azula rolls her eyes, smiling at all of them though her widest one is only directed at Katara's who's still laughing, mirth plain in her eyes.

"I'm definitely repeating that joke at your wedding," Sokka wheezes to Katara and Azula. Katara just laughs harder, and Azula pulls her hands into her lap, grinning at her girlfriend.

"No, you're not! I'll be the one doing that!" Zuko exclaims to Sokka.

"There's already talk about a wedding. Can't believe you're a lesbian cliché now," Mai comments to Azula with a smirk as Zuko and Sokka argue over who gets to deliver the joke.

Azula turns to glare at Mai, but her glare loses its severity once Katara kisses her right cheek. Katara whispers, "Be nice."

"I am nice."

Katara kisses her again, and when she pulls away, Azula looks at her, knowing she's worth a lot more than anything Azula has ever had.

She eventually shrugs at Mai. "I really don't mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be trusted with sexy times so I made it as short as possible lmao. Hopefully, I'll have something done soon! See you next time. I'm memo1005 on Tumblr btw; come scream with me about azutara there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my offering for this month lol. The last chapter is coming in a day or two, and I'm still working on my long fic. That one's gonna take more time. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
